Ore Tachi No Ima Ga
by Tanuki's Rejects
Summary: Sequel to Takami Wo Mezashite, set five years later. Yaoi, SasuNaru, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Yaoi, smut, etc.

Pairing: SasuNaru

* * *

**Ore Tachi No Ima Ga**

* * *

"Uzumaki-san!"

Naruto sighed, tearing his gaze from the beautiful view before him, reaching for his phone.

"Yes?" He snapped, not in the mood for his secretary's giggliness.

"Y-Your boyfriend is h-here to see you," the woman stuttered, chastised. Naruto felt bad.

"Send him in!" He said cheerfully. The woman sighed in relief.

"Right away, Uzumaki-san!" She chirped. Dropping the phone back on it's cradle, Naruto returned his gaze to the view before him.

'_Best thing about being rich…' _He thought. '_The view…_'

The downsides were being forced to wear a stupid suit on the day he had meetings, and, of course, working.

The door behind him clicked open and Naruto pushed a smile onto his face, whirling around to face his lover. The tall raven smirked at him, reaching up to push his raven locks out of his pale face, giving Naruto a perfect view of his fathomless black eyes.

"This is a pleasant surprise," Naruto said, crossing to the raven. His bright blue eyes took in the raven's perfect appearance, lingering on the exposed mid-drift for a moment. "Did you need anything in particular or are you here to see me?"

Said raven smiled at the blonde, leaning in to steal a kiss.

"I'm here to see you of course," he replied, with a smile. "It's time for your lunch break, right? I though you'd like some company."

"I'd love some!" Naruto said enthusiastically. "Well, shall we?"

"Of course," is the murmured reply. "Any where in particular?"

Naruto grinned at his lover, wrapping an arm around his exposed waist.

"Anywhere you want," he said, leading his boyfriend to the door. "Your choice, Sai."

***

Looking around quickly, Naruto grabbed Sai's hand, dragging in from his office to the elevator. They passed Naruto's secretary who stared at them as they dashed past.

"Uzumak-" She began. Naruto cut her off.

"I'm going to lunch!" He shouted over his shoulder. Reaching the elevator he smacked the down arrow twenty times.

"Eager, are we?" Sai asked, amused. Naruto pouted.

"I just know that if they catch me they'll pile me with a heap of work," Naruto whined. "And I want to spend more time with you!"

Sai's smile grew as he leaned in to kiss the blonde gently. Naruto only felt slightly guilty at lying to the raven.

'_Ok... spend more time with Sai, avoid work... I think Sai will be more bearable._'

The elevator opening drew the two apart, and Naruto followed his boyfriend in almost reluctantly.

"So where do you-" Naruto was cut off by a firm pair of cold lips attaching to him. Mentally sighing, he gave over to the kiss, opening his mouth automatically. Allowing the raven to push him up against the elevator wall, the blonde let his mind wander, making the appropriate sounds when necessary.

'_Bloody hell... you think after five years he'd have learnt to control himself... damn it... I could have asked someone else, _anyone _else for directions..._'

But no, even after being with the raven for five years, Naruto found himself being molested in public places still. On his first day at Suna University, Naruto just _had _to ask the raven for directions. Sure the Art major had shown him to his lecture, but he had managed to weasel a date out of Naruto by the time they got there, the poor blonde not even sure how he did it. Now, five years later, after so many break-ups that the blonde had lost count, Naruto and Sai were still together.

'_But for who knows how long... he's like a fucking chick with his mood swings._ _Guess it's my fault... I shouldn't have used him as a rebound... he's fucking clingy!!_'

To some degree, Naruto didn't blame himself, or Sai. He had a different victim in mind.

'_Fucking Uchiha... never called back, the bastard._'

After waking up in the car on the way to the airport, Naruto had chucked a fit. Jiraiya, sobering up, had still refused to let him out of the car, and always caught the blonde whenever he tried to run for it at the airport. He wouldn't even let Naruto call Sasuke, saying they were on a strict schedule. Naruto had sulked the whole plane ride over.

Arriving at Suna, he had immediately pounced on the phone in their new apartment, dialling the familiar number. No one had answered, and Naruto went through to voicemail. Leaving a message, the blonde found he couldn't stay still in the apartment, and went out, on Jiraiya's suggestion, to explore the neighbourhood. Naruto found Suna strangely fascinating. He returned home hours later, but Jiraiya said he had no messages. Naruto decided that Sasuke's phone was flat.

The next day, while unpacking, Naruto had kept one ear listening for the phone. Every time it rang, he ran to it, but it was never Sasuke. After a few days of this, Naruto rang Gaara, informing the red-head of his new whereabouts. The Sabaku was delighted that Naruto was in his hometown, but angry that the blonde had moved. After Naruto apologized profusely, he asked if the red-head had seen Sasuke. Of course Gaara had, Sasuke was furious. He figured that the blonde ran away from his choice, choosing to hide in Suna. At first Naruto was mortified, ringing the Uchiha constantly, receiving no answer. Finally, Naruto stopped, his own anger growing. Hell, he _tried _to ring! He _tried_ to explain himself! And the fucking Uchiha never rang back!

After that, Naruto cut contact with Konoha. Throwing himself entirely into his studies, he met and became friends with another Business major, a lazy genius called Nara Shikamaru. It wasn't until much later that he found out the brunette was dating Gaara's sister. Putting that aside, Naruto and Shikamaru worked on an assignment together, an assignment that was so successful they turned it into a company. And thus, Rasengan Corp was born. A year after University, Rasengan Corp was the new hottest thing, and companies were bidding to buy it. Shikamaru and Naruto didn't mind selling – they wanted to start their next project, not to mention the offers being made would set them up for a _very _comfortable life, more comfortable than the two already enjoyed.

Naruto managed to refocus on the kiss as the elevator doors opened. Breaking apart, the two exited, fingers entwined. Walking quickly, Naruto and Said pasted the front desk, the blonde nodding to the worker, Kotetsu. Kotetsu nodded back, talking to someone on the phone. Naruto's eyes honed in on the door, about to be opened by the door man, Izumo. He was almost there! Almost free when...

"Uzumaki-san!"

Mentally groaning, Naruto turned, smiling to Kotetsu.

"Yes?" He asked, his hand still joined with Sai's. Kotetsu looked down at the phone and then back at his boss.

"Iruka-san wants me to remind you of your meeting today," he muttered, embarrassed. "He says not to go wandering off."

Naruto scowled at the brunette. Sai tightened his grip on the blonde's hand.

"I know," he snapped. "I'll be back by one thirty!"

Stomping out of the building, not sparing Izumo a glance, Naruto narrowed his eyes, looking around. Deciding on a direction, Naruto dragged his boyfriend in that direction.

"Let's go," he growled. Sai didn't argue, sometimes Naruto would get… angry. The blonde never hurt him, but it was scary to watch his rage.

"Where are we going, hon?" Sai asked nervously.

"Ramen," Naruto snapped. Sai rolled his eyes, his caution fading.

"Naruto, babe, you know I hate that stuff," he said, pouting. "Let's go to that Chinese restaurant. The one that you took me to last week!"  
Nodding automatically, Naruto naturally tuned out. Allowing Sai to lead him down the street, Naruto sighed, feeling suddenly drained.

'_Damn it… I'm sick of being important. I want to be a nobody again…_'

***

"Hon, you seem distracted," Sai said, leaning forward to look at the blonde. "What's up?"

Naruto forced a smile on his face, yet again.

'_Goddamn him for being so damn preceptive…_'

"Nothing, Sai, it's nothing," Naruto replied with a smile. "It's just this meeting, that's all."

Sai nodded, looking around the restaurant.

"Which company is it this time?" Sai asked, obviously not caring. Naruto sighed softly.

"Two actually," Naruto said, ready to drone on about his work until Sai got bored and cut the date short. "One is Suna Tech, can you believe it? I hope Gaara's inherited, I haven't seen him in ages… I told you about him right?"

"Hmm?" Sai murmured. "Oh yeah, Gaara. Who's the other?"

"Some small one, working with Suna Tech," Naruto continued. "Chidori Inc I think it's called… Anyway, they're the main ones buying it, Suna Tech are coming along to see if Chidori's main company is worth merging wit-"

"Aha, that's great, hon," Sai interrupted. "Did I tell you about the upcoming art show…?"

"Really? Are you featuring?" Naruto asked, knowing that's what Sai wanted to hear. Sai nodded enthusiastically, launching into it. Naruto tuned out, letting Sai chatter.

'_That's one thing I miss about Uchiha… no stupid useless chatter…_'

Poking at the food with his chopsticks, Naruto shuffled to look around the restaurant. He watched the other couples eating together, chatting happily.

"Naruto!" Sai's sharp voice draws his head back to his boyfriend. "You're not listening to me!"

"Of course I am!" Naruto replied with a grin. Sai glared at him.

"No you're not!" Sai retorted irritably. "Why do I bother?"  
Naruto leaned forward, grinning.

"Because you love me," He said seriously. Sai rolled his eyes, a slight smile creeping on his face.

"Yes," he murmured. Leaning in close, he grasped one of Naruto's hands. Looking deep into the blonde's eyes, his voice rang with sincerity. "I love you."

Naruto's grin faded slightly, but Naruto didn't let Sai see it.

"I know," he replied. Naruto ignored the flash of hurt in Sai's eyes. No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't bring himself to tell Sai he loved him. He did, to a certain degree, love the raven, but he knew that he could never say it. His heart was given away five years ago, and he knew he was never going to get it back.

***

"I have to go," Sai muttered. "I'll talk to you later."

Without so much as a second glance, or a kiss goodbye, Sai left, leaving the blonde standing outside of Rasengan Corp. Naruto sighed.

'_Fuck… I'm gonna be in trouble later… hey, maybe he'll break up with me. It's been a couple months since our last one._'

Sighing, the blonde enters the building, nodding to Izumo. Izumo smiled at him, closing the door behind him. Nodding to Kotetsu, Naruto crossed to the elevator, hitting the button. Waiting for the elevator, Naruto looked at his watch.

"Fuck!" He cursed, staring at the large hand sitting on the eleven. "Oh fuck, Iruka's gonna kill me!"

Ignoring the elevator, Naruto dashed to the stairwell, taking the stairs two at a time.

'_Why the fuck are our meeting rooms on sixth floor!?_'

Passing the sign that said 'three' Naruto swore, a glance at his watch telling him he had two minutes left. Increasing his pace, Naruto continued to swear, the words echoing up the stairs.

Bursting through the door that said 'six' Naruto dashed past the startled workers, ignoring the ones laughing at him. Rushing past the other meeting rooms, Naruto spotted number three as the door opened. Iruka's head popped out, his sharp eyes locking onto the blonde. Said eyes narrowed as he moved out of the way. Naruto spun past him into the room, skidding to a halt.

"I'm here!" He shouted, breathing heavily.

Silence met his words.

Looking up, Naruto saw the amused faces of Anko and Genma, the deadpanned looks of Kurenai and Asuma and the encouraging grin of Gai. Looking at the other side of the table, his eyes hit a tall man with silver hair, his face covered mostly by a turtleneck sweater, a scarf wrapped around his head, covering one eye. The visible one was upturned; obviously he was entertained by Naruto's entrance. The blonde's gazed past him, moving on to rest on a familiar sight. Kankuro was laughing silently, not even trying to hold it in. Next to him, Gaara was shaking his head.

Grinning at the sight of the red head, Naruto takes in the changes the years had on his friend. His hair was slightly longer, just like Naruto's, framing his still-pale face. The tattoo on his forehead was still vibrant against his skin, matching his hair and emphasising his sea-foam green eyes. Eyes that were obviously not surprised at Naruto's sense of time.

"Nice of you to join us, Uzumaki-san," he murmured. "Good to see at least _one _of Rasengan's owners is here."

"Huh?" Naruto looked back at his side of the table. Sure enough, Shikamaru was missing. "Hey! Where's Shika!?"

"Here," a voice behind him drawled. Naruto spun to see the lazy genius being pushed into the room by an irritated Temari. "I was having such a nice nap…"

"Shika!" Naruto cried, rushing over to him. "Thank Kami-sama!"

Moving in closer, he dropped his voice to a whisper.

"Don't leave me alone with these people!" He hissed. Shikamaru sighed.

"They're not half your problems," he muttered. As the words left Shikamaru's mouth, the door across the other side of the room opened. Naruto whirled.

'_This must be the representative of Chidori…_'

As the person entered the room, Naruto's heart began to thump erratically.

'_Dark hair… weird style… pale skin… fucking sex on legs… oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!_'

Cobalt eyes clashed with obsidian.

"Uzumaki-san," the cold voice, a voice he hadn't heard in five years, seemed to strike his soul, piercing the blonde's heart.

"S-Sasuke…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Yaoi, smut, etc.

Pairing: SasuNaru

* * *

Ore Tachi No Ima Ga

* * *

"Naruto!"

Shikamaru's voice seemed to cut through his fogged mind. Blue eyes turned to stare dully at the brunette.

"You in there?" Shikamaru asked, waving a hand in front of the blonde. "Oh man, don't freak on me now…"

Naruto shook his head, flashing Shikamaru a bright smile.

"Of course not!" He said, moving to his seat. "We're sorry for being late! Let's get started, shall we?"

Shikamaru slumped down into his seat, Sasuke settling himself next to Gaara. Naruto opened the folder in front of him, pulling papers out.

"So, boss," Genma drawls. "What kept you?"

A small blush crept up Naruto's neck as he kept his gaze locked on the folder.

"Sai," he muttered. Kurenai nodded wisely.

"Ahh," she murmured knowingly. "Boyfriend troubles."

Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara all froze.

'_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck…_'

Naruto kept his eyes locked on the folder, muttering to himself. Sasuke raised his glare to another level, keeping it locked on the blonde.

'_He got a new fucking boyfriend!? What the fuck!?_'

Sighing, Gaara rubbed his temples, wishing for one of Neji's head massages.

'_This is going to be interesting… and not in a good way…_'

"O-Ok," Naruto continued in a shaky voice. "Let's start…"

***

"-next time you're late you're gonna get it," Iruka continued sternly. Naruto nodded absently, looking over the brunette's shoulder for the raven. "-aside from that, the meeting went well, but I think-"

"Yeah, that's great," Naruto cut him off, patting his shoulder. "Excuse me."

Dashing for the door, the blonde yanked it open, hurrying down the hall towards the elevators. He skidded to a halt in time to see the doors close on Sasuke's icily angry face.

"Wait!" He cried. The doors closed completely. With a curse, Naruto hurried to the stairs, pulling the door open and rushing down them.

'_Fuck I hate stairs!!_'

***

"So, Sasuke…" Kakashi began. Sasuke's turned to glare at him sharply.

"Don't say it," he snarled. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"But that was…" He continued. "Naruto…"

"Yes, I am well aware of that," Sasuke snapped. Kakashi ignored the tone.

"_Your _Naruto?" He pestered. Sasuke's glare intensified.

"Not _my _anything," he growled. Kakashi's eye curved up.

"Oh right," he said. "I forgot… _Sai's _Naruto."

Sasuke's hand shot out to grab Kakashi's throat.

"No," he snarled. "Not _his, never _his!"

Kakashi didn't reply, he just remained silent.

"Not his…" Sasuke repeated, his hand retreating. "Not his…"

Kakashi bit his tongue to stop him from saying anything else, but couldn't help smile at the whisper Sasuke let slip out.

"Mine… not his, mine…"

***

Stomping past the black-haired receptionist, Sasuke didn't even acknowledged the man's nod. He did the same for the door man, except this one had the nerve to talk to him.

"Have a nice day, sir," he said with a smile. Sasuke stopped and turned to glare at the man. Kakashi calmly pushed Sasuke forward, smiling apologetically to the man.

"Come along, Uchiha-san," he practically sung. "Let's leave the nice people alone."

Sasuke stomped out irritably, headed for his limousine. Kakashi practically skipped along beside him.

"Did you see Uzumaki-san's assistant?" He asked gleefully. "So delicious! I'd love to get to know him better… do you think you can stretch out the negotiations for a while?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, barely able to believe the pervert.

"And you think I'll stretch them out just so _my _personal assistant can hit on my business associate's?" He demanded. Kakashi just looked at him.

"Yes," he said simply. Sasuke shook his head.

"Lucky for you, I already plan on drawing these out," he muttered, locking his eyes on someone behind Kakashi. Turning, the silver-haired man smiled before opening the door to the limo.

"Hmm, Uzumaki-san seems to be looking for someone," he pondered. Sasuke grunted, sliding into the car. Kakashi followed as the blonde burst out of his building. "Oh well, shall we?"

"Get in," Sasuke's irritated voice snapped from inside the car. Kakashi obeyed, watching as the blonde looked around. "Drive!"

The chauffer, a large hulking man named Juugo, obeyed. As the car moved off, Sasuke's eyes locked onto the blonde thoughtfully.

"I need more time," Sasuke murmured. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" He asked cautiously. Sasuke turned to look at him sombrely.

"His smile," Sasuke muttered. "I-It's not the same… it's missing something."

Kakashi remained silent, knowing that Sasuke would speak what he wanted.

"…he's not completely happy," Sasuke continued. "Something's missing… and I believe it has to do with what happened five years ago. Call me curious, but I want to know what's wrong…"

***

Naruto watched the limo drive off, narrowing his eyes.

"Fuck…" he muttered. "I'll have to catch him tomorrow…"

Trudging back into the lobby Naruto barely smiled at the sight of a blushing Izumo trying to fend of Kotetsu's advances.

"We're at work!" He heard the brunette hiss. Kotetsu chuckled.

"And?" He murmured, shuffling closer. Naruto cleared his throat. Izumo jumped, turning to his boss guiltily.

"Guys, I don't need to see that," Naruto said, shaking his head amused. Izumo dashed back to the door, murmuring an embarrassed apology. Kotetsu frowned at Naruto.

"Come on, Boss," he whined. "I was just trying to get some…"

Laughing at the embarrassed squeak behind him, Naruto continued on to the elevator. There, he swallowed his laugh as the doors opened to reveal an annoyed Iruka.

"Naruto!" He snapped. "Get over here now!"

Hanging his head, Naruto shuffled into the elevator.

"First you were late," Iruka began. "Then you were completely flustered through the whole meeting, and _then _you ran off!"

"Sorry, Sensei!" Naruto said in a mocking sing-song voice. "It won't happen again!"

Iruka frowned, flipping through the folder he was holding.

"It better not," he growled. "Now, it appears that Chidori Inc is very interested, but these negotiations could continue for a while…"

Groaning, Naruto banged his head on the closed door in front of him.

'_I'm gonna have to deal with Sasuke… maybe… yeah, that'll do, I'll give _him _a ring… he can help…_'

Ignoring Iruka's babble, Naruto waited for the doors to open before dashing straight to his office.

"Uzumaki-san!" His secretary shouted, holding out a phone. Naruto ignored her. "It's your boyfriend!"

Naruto froze, turning to her.

"Tell him we're through," he growled. "For good this time."

Ignoring Iruka's annoyed shout and his secretary's shocked look, he stalked into his office, locking the door and hurrying to the phone.

Flipping through his contacts, Naruto pounced on one particular number he never used anymore. Dialling, he clutched the phone hopefully.

"_Hello?_" The voice on the other end sounded.

"Hey!" Naruto chirped. "It's Naruto!"

"_Naruto?_" He replied. "_This is a surprise, what can I do for you?_"

"I-I need a favour, actually," Naruto mumbled. "Concerning Sasuke…"

"_Hmm… you have me intrigued,_" he continued. "_What do you need?_"

***

Drumming his fingers on the table, Sasuke glared around the café.

"Fucking Itachi…" He growled. "He's never fucking late…"

Sasuke had returned to his hotel, and found a message from Itachi waiting, asking Sasuke to meet him at a café for dinner. Unable to contact his brother, Sasuke had no choice but to go.

Now, sitting in the classy café, glaring at the flirtatious waitresses, Sasuke was forced to wait for his usually punctual brother.

"Ahh!" A familiar loud voice sounded behind him. "Sorry I'm late! You haven't been waiting long have you?"

'_No… no, no, no, no, no!_'

Thumping his head on the table, Sasuke groaned lowly, giving up his Uchiha pretence. Sure enough, Naruto slid into the seat across from him.

"What are _you _doing here?" Sasuke groaned. "Where's Itachi?"

"Oh yeah," Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Itachi kinda tricked you into meeting me here…"

Sasuke glared at the blonde, rising.

"I'm leaving," he snapped. Naruto leapt to his feet.

"No!" He cried. "Wait, 'Suke, wait!"

Sasuke froze, unable to move. Turning back to the blonde, he glared at him.

"What did you call me?" He demanded in a low voice. Naruto flinched, shrinking back into his seat.

"S-Sorry…" the blonde whispered, huddling in on himself. At that moment, he was no longer a successful businessman, in Sasuke's eyes, he was the terrified blonde teenager he had fallen in love with, despite his longer hair and more mature features.

Sitting down, Sasuke sighed heavily.

"Look…" he muttered. "We obviously can't just sit here and pretend nothing happened between us. What happened, happened, and now it's over."

Sasuke couldn't keep the slight bitterness out of his voice at that. Naruto frowned at him.

"And whose fault is that?" Naruto muttered. Sasuke's eyes snapped to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke demanded icily. "I believe there is no question as to whose fault _that _was."

"It was yours, teme!" Naruto snapped, sick of dancing around it. "Don't try to pin it on me!"

"Mine?" Sasuke replied incredulously. "You have got to be joking, _you _didn't return my call!"

"_What!?_" Naruto was very close to shouting. "_You _didn't return _mine_!"

"Yes I did!" Sasuke snapped, equally as loud. "I called back, you weren't there, and you never got back to me!"

"You didn't leave a message!" Naruto cried, close to hysterics. "I didn't get any message!"

"Then that's your perverted guardian's fault!" Sasuke snarled. "I left the message with him! You were probably too busy with that- Sai, was it?"

Naruto gaped at the obviously jealous Uchiha.

"Not that it's any of your business," he choked out. "But I met Sai a month after I moved! At Uni!"

"So it was someone else," Sasuke snarled. "How many people were there? How many replacements?"

"Not that it's any of your business," Naruto growled. "But there has only been Sai."

"Sure," Sasuke scoffed. "Like I believe that."

"You should!" Naruto snapped. "It's the truth!"

"The truth?" Sasuke jeered. "You don't know the meaning of the word."

"At least Sai actually cared for me!" Naruto cried. "At least he wasn't using me to ruin his reputation!"

Sasuke fell silent as Naruto bit his tongue.

'_Of all the fucking things I had to bring up… well done, Uzumaki…_'

"I thought we resolved that," Sasuke said quietly. "I thought we cleared that up."

"Apparently not," Naruto muttered. Sasuke rose suddenly, glaring at the blonde.

"I hope you and your boyfriend are happy together," Sasuke snarled, stalking away.

"I broke up with him!" Naruto shouted desperately after the raven. The door slammed behind the raven, leaving the blonde sitting all alone in the silent café.

'_Well… that could have gone better…_'

***

Stomping back to his limo, Sasuke tries to keep the slight smirk settled on his face from growing.

"_**I broke up with him!"**_

"So you're available again," Sasuke murmured to himself. "Huh, dobe?"

Kakashi watched his boss's evil smile nervously.

"What are you planning, Sasuke?" He asked. Sasuke's smirk grew.

"I caught him once, Kakashi," Sasuke reminded him. "I can catch him again…"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Yaoi, smut, etc.

Pairing: SasuNaru

* * *

Ore Tachi No Ima Ga

* * *

Tapping his fingers idly, Naruto observed his guardian. The whiter-haired man was hunched over his laptop, staring blankly at the screen. Naruto sighed, slapping his hand down on the table.

"What's wrong, Perv?" He demanded. Jiraiya looked up at the blonde and sighed.

"Writer's block, my boy," the pervert grunted. "I can't write a damn thing."

"Maybe you need a new angle," Naruto said absently, eyes wandering over the apartment. After he moved out Jiraiya refurbished everything, settling it back into a bachelor's pad. For as long as Naruto could remember Jiraiya had only been in two long term relationships. Both with childhood friends.

"I've tried," Jiraiya muttered. "But it's like my inspiration has run dry!"

Naruto let his eyes wander over the many volumes of Icha Icha Jiraiya had written over the years, eyes stopping on a book that, unlike the other orange and pink novels, was a soft red.

"You know," he began slowly. "You haven't written a yaoi addition in a while…"

Jiraiya's head shot up, flying to the book on the shelf.

"You're right!" He exclaimed. "Excellent idea, Naruto!"  
Immediately, Jiraiya began typing. Naruto rolled his eyes, but another question rose quickly.

"Jiraiya…" he began slowly. "D-Did I get any messages, when we first moved in here?"

Jiraiya didn't even pause in his writing.

"As I told you then, and the multiple times you asked me after that," Jiraiya murmured. "No."

Naruto frowned, leaning back in his chair.

'_Is it possible that Sasuke got the wrong number…?_'

"Of course, I was completely smashed," Jiraiya continued. "Now that you mention it, you'd be better off asking Tsunade. She can remember things clearer after being drunk."

Flabbergasted, Naruto leapt to his feet, running for the phone. Jiraiya ignored him, completely emersed in his writing. Scanning through the contact lists, he stopped on Tsunade's number, hitting 'call.' She picked up after two rings.

"_Yeah?_"

"Hey, Hag," Naruto greeted. "It's me, Naruto."

"_Hey brat_" Was the reply. "_What can a simple high school teacher do for a hot shot like you?_"

"The night we first moved in…" Naruto began. "Five years ago… you and Jiraiya got drunk, remember?"

"_That was years ago…_" She groaned. "_Yeah… I remember… best sake I've ever had… send me over a couple of bottles, will you?_"

"Yeah, of course," Naruto muttered. "Anything you want. But can you tell me if I got any messages that night?"

"_Yeah, I think so,_" Tsunade replied. "_Well, I remember Jiraiya leaving to take a call, and I drank the rest of his bottle, and then he came back grumbling something about 'bloody Naruto and his friends' so yeah, I'm guessing it was for you. Why?_"

"Fuck!" Naruto swore. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_"

"_Brat? What is it?_" Tsunade asked.

"It was Sasuke," Naruto groaned. "The call. It was Sasuke!"

"_Fuck…_" Tsunade muttered. "_I see… well…_"

"I-It's ok…" Naruto mumbled, taking a deep breath. "Excuse me, I have to go."

"_Don't forget that sake!_"

Dropping the phone back onto its cradle, Naruto took another deep breath, before crossing back to Jiraiya.

"Well?" Jiraiya asked, still typing. "What'd she say?"

"That I got a call," Naruto gritted out. Jiraiya froze, looking up.

"Oh… er…" he looked back down, avoiding Naruto's gaze.

"Don't worry," Naruto muttered, sitting back down. "It was only… Sasuke…"

Jiraiya closed his eyes briefly.

"Oh shit…" he murmured. Turning away from the laptop he looked Naruto right in the eyes. "Naruto, I am so sorr-"

"It's ok," Naruto interrupted. "You were drunk."

Jiraiya looked back at his laptop and sighed.

"You and that Uchiha…" he muttered. "The ultimate romance story… hmm…"

"No," Naruto snapped. "You are not writing your next Icha Icha based on us!"

"Come on, Naruto!" Jiraiya cried. "I'll change the names and all!"

"No!" Naruto snapped. "I-It's too embarrassing!"

"Please!" Jiraiya begged. "Please, Naruto!"

Naruto groaned, looking down.

"Ok, I'm going to leave this apartment," Naruto muttered. "And I'm going to forget this conversation ever happened… if you come up with that idea on your own, I'll never know…"

"Ah!" Jiraiya cried. "I knew there was a reason I kept letting you visit me!"

"Send some sake to Old Hag," Naruto shouted over his shoulder as he left.

"She can buy her ow-" The shout was cut off by the door.

Leaning against the wall, Naruto sighed heavily.

"I was wrong…" he muttered. "Fuck…"

-----

"I'm not late!" Naruto exclaimed. "And look! I bought lunch in!"  
Naruto shoved the ramen cup in Iruka's face proudly, his false grin flashing.

"Naruto," Iruka sighed, pushing the blonde's hand down. "I know you're not late. Something's wrong, I can see it. What's up?"

"Nothing!" Naruto cried. "Nothing! Now, what time is the meeting?"

"In half an hour," Iruka replied, eyeing Naruto suspiciously. "But I'm meeting with Hatake-san in five minutes to go over something."

Naruto held in a snigger. He had seen the way the silver haired man had been eyeing Iruka, but the poor, naive brunette had no idea, of course.

"Alright, see you in half an hour!" Naruto chirped. Iruka glared at him. "Ok! Ok! See you in twenty minutes!"

Iruka nodded before hurrying off to the elevator. Naruto stomped towards his office, bracing himself as his secretary rose.

"Uzumaki-san!" She cried, holding up a handful of papers. "Y-You have twenty messages! All from Sai!"

Naruto took them with a sigh, dropping them into the nearest bin. His secretary watched the papers flutter with a horrified look.

"Umm…" She began. "U-Uzumaki-san… he's been calling at least five times an hour! And also in your off-"

"Stop taking messages then," Naruto growled. "Tell him I'm out."

Stomping into his office as his secretary grabbed the ringing phone, Naruto slammed the door shut. Leaning his forehead on the wood of the door, he sighed.

"Damn… I'm gonna have to apologize to Sasuke…" He muttered. "I hate apologizing to him… no, I used to love it… it led to sex. But then, everything with Sasuke led to sex…"

"You make me sound like some sex maniac, dobe."

Naruto screamed, spinning around. Sitting behind his desk with an amused expression on his face, was none other than Sasuke himself.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked, leaning heavily on the wall. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, swinging the chair to face the window.

"Nice view…" he said. "Not as nice as mine, but then, Suna isn't as nice as Konoha…"

"Uchiha-san," Naruto grated out. "May I enquire as to what you are doing in my office?"

"A little formal, dobe," Sasuke said, spinning to face the blonde again. Naruto glared at him.

"Teme!" He shouted. "What the hell are you doing in my office!?"

"That's better," Sasuke murmured, rising. "I don't like it when you act all official."

"Damn it, teme!" Naruto shouted, trying to control the thumping of his heart as Sasuke moved around to the front of the desk. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm clearly here to see you," Sasuke drawled, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Why?" Naruto asked, confused. "I-I figured you wouldn't want to talk to me unless forced… after yesterday…"

"Yesterday?" Sasuke repeated in mock surprise. "Yesterday you told me you broke up with your boyfriend… of course I want to _talk _to you…"

Squeaking, Naruto fumbled with the handle behind him as Sasuke moved closer.

"W-What does me a-and Sai h-have to do with t-this?" Naruto asked, hand on the handle. Sasuke smirked.

"Come on, dobe," He murmured. "You were with the guy for five years, and then you break up with him once I come to town. What does that tell me?"

"N-Nothing!" Naruto squeaked at the look in Sasuke's eyes, the predatory gaze that devoured his body. "W-We were always o-on and off!"

Sasuke stopped half a metre from Naruto. Looking the blonde over, he unashamedly undressed him with his eyes.

"Dobe…" he murmured huskily, watching Naruto squirm. "What did you need to apologize about?"

"J-Jiraiya…" Naruto whispered, eyes tracing Sasuke's form. "H-He was drunk that night… he didn't tell me you rang…"

Sasuke smirked, triumph flowing through him.

"Told you so, dobe," he gloated. The smirk faded into a soft smile. "Of course I rang back…Naruto…"

Naruto turned scarlet, watching Sasuke's mouth. Was it him, or was it moving closer? No, it was definitely moving closer…it was almost there…

"_Uzumaki-san!_"

Sasuke growled lightly, stepping away from the captivated blonde. Stomping across to the Naruto's desk he threw himself down in a chair.

"_Uzumaki-san!_"

Naruto shook himself out of his trance, dashing across to snatch up the phone and answer his secretary's call.

"What?" He growled. Sasuke smirked at that.

'_Obviously someone didn't like the interruption…_'

"_Uzumaki-san, Sai is here_,"

"Damn, tell him to beat it," Naruto snapped.

"_I-I can't!_" His secretary squeaked. "_H-He says he won't leave until he talks to you!_"

Naruto sighed heavily, dropping into his seat.

"Send him in then," he growled, a quick glance at the clock telling him he only had ten minutes before the meeting. "But I only have five minutes."

"_Y-Yes sir!_"

Hanging up, Naruto returned his gaze to the smirking Uchiha.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Naruto snapped. "And be nice!"

Before Sasuke could answer, the door flew open and Sai stormed in.

"Naruto!" He shouted. "Hon, why aren't you taking my calls?"

"Sai, we're through," Naruto growled. "Please, don't embarrass yourself."

"Naruto, what are you talking about?!" Sai demanded. "Hon, we've been through worse before! Stop this nonsense and-"

Sai stopped abruptly, noticing the smirking Sasuke.

"Who is this?" He demanded in a low voice. "Well? Who are you?"

"Sai…" Naruto began in a low voice. "This is the owner of Chidori Inc, Uchiha Sasuke… Sasuke, this is Sai…"

Sai's eyes bulged slightly, glaring hate at Sasuke.

"So you are Sasuke…" he growled. "The one who smashed my poor Naruto's heart into a thousand pieces."

"Not _your _Naruto anymore, as I believe it," Sasuke said smugly. "I heard you broke up. How…sad…"

"Mine," Sai growled. "You threw him away, I picked him up. He's mine."

"He was mine way before he was yours," Sasuke snarled, rising. "And he still is mine! He was never yours! Tell me, did he ever tell you he loved you? Did he call out your name in his sleep? Or when he's awake for that matter? Is it you he's thinking about during sex? Does he scream your name when he org-"

"Shut up!" Sai hissed, glaring at the slightly taller man. "Shut up! How did it feel to be alone those five years? Knowing that _my _blonde was warming _my _bed, not yours!? He's mine and that's not going to cha-"

"_Shut up both of you!_"

Both raven's stopped, turning to face the blonde. Naruto was standing, fists bunched on the table, glaring at them.

"I am _not _a possession!" He growled, his eyes flickering briefly to Sasuke. "Sasuke! Remember the last time I said that to you? It still applies! Now get out! Both of you!"

Sai opened his mouth to argue, but Naruto turned his glare upon him. Sai stalked from the room, furious. Sasuke followed, a slight smirk flickering on his face.

"_**I'm not a possession, teme!" Naruto snapped before he could stop himself. Blushing furiously, he looked at the ground. "And anyway… if I was, I belong to you… not Neji…"**_

True, Naruto had said this on their graduation day, five years ago, but Sasuke had no doubt. Naruto was still his. Not Sai's. His.

As Sai vanished from his sight, Sasuke strode calmly towards the meeting rooms.

'_Now… I'm fair sure Kakashi is in here with Iruka…_'

Stopping outside, he pushed an ear to the door. As he suspected, soft moans could be heard. Shaking his head, Sasuke back tracked towards the blonde's office. Stopping outside, he waited, ready to walk with his blonde.

'_Hmm… this is going to be easier than I thought…_'

Plotting in his head, Sasuke leant against the wall, a small smile flickering on his face.

'_My Naruto… I will have you again… forever this time…_'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Yaoi, smut, etc.

Pairing: SasuNaru

* * *

Ore Tachi No Ima Ga

* * *

"And what is wrong with _our _proposal?" Anko scowled, leaning forward. "You maggots have had plenty of ti-"

"Anko! Language!" Iruka interrupted. "I'm very sorry!"

Kakashi smiled at the brunette, his visible eye curving.

"Not at all, Iruka-san," he said cheerfully, practically rolling the assistants name. "We just need more time to… think it over."

"Time?!" Genma cried. "You've had three weeks!"

"Well, it's very serious!" Kakashi retorted. "We need to take this seri-"

"Don't give us that crap!" Kurenai said flatly. "Just tell us why you're dragging this out!"

"We're not 'dragging this out!'" Kakashi snapped. "We're simply reviewin-"

"Kakashi," this time it was Sasuke that interrupted the silver haired man. "Please, calm down."

Sasuke turned his black gaze onto Naruto, half lowering his eyelashes.

"Maybe we should all take a break," he murmured. "Meet back here in twenty minutes?"

There was an appreciative murmur from the amassed workers as they all rose. Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto, watching as the flustered blonde packed up his papers.

"Shikamaru!" He shouted, pouncing on his business partner. "Let's have lunch together!"

Shikamaru sighed, giving the blonde a stern look.

"Naruto, we've been over this," he drawled. "You're a big boy now; you need to make new friends."

"Shika!" Naruto groaned. "P-Please!?"

Shikamaru sighed heavily.

"Fine…" he muttered. "Come on then…"

Cheering, Naruto practically skipped along side the brunette.

'_Oh thank Kami-sama…_'

-----

Naruto stuffed another helping of ramen into his mouth, distracting himself his favorite way: food.

"Naruto, what's up?" Shikamaru asked, eating his sushi delicately. "You've been skittish for three weeks. Don't deny it."

Naruto dropped his ramen bowl with a sigh.

"I-It's Sasuke…" he muttered. "For three fucking weeks he's been giving me these looks…"

Naruto blushed at the very memory of Sasuke's smoldering eyes, burning into him from across the meeting table.

"Yeah, we've all noticed that," Shikamaru drawled. "We didn't want to mention it but…"

"What!?" Naruto shrieked. "Not only has that bastard been giving me those looks, but you've all noticed it!? Ahh!"

"Calm down, Naruto," Shikamaru sighed. "So the Uchiha wants you back, big deal. What's so wrong about it?"

"Well, it's just…" Naruto stopped, staring into the remains of his ramen. "H-He used me once before… what if he's gonna use me again? For the deal?"

A sharp slap sounded through the restaurant. Naruto stared at Shikamaru, shocked.

"What the…?" The blonde raised his hand to the offended cheek.

"Dude, first of all, you sound like a chick," Shikamaru began. "Secondly, you need to think that through. I thought you and Sasuke cleared that up? And as _I _heard it, you were the one that broke his heart."

Naruto stared at his friend, shocked.

"H-Holy crap, Shika…" He muttered. "Y-You're right… I left… I didn't return his phone call… crap!"

Leaping out of his seat, Naruto dashed out of the restaurant, hell-bent on finding the Uchiha.

Shikamaru sighed, reaching for his wallet.

"Moron owes me a meal," he muttered.

-----

Dashing past Kotetsu, Naruto shouted a garbled greeting to the man, skidding to a halt in front of the elevators. Hitting the button, he groaned as he saw the elevator was on the seventh floor. His eyes flew to the stairs and he sighed heavily.

"Fucking stairs…" he muttered before dashing to the door. Throwing it open with a bang, he began to climb them, two at a time, headed for the sixth floor.

As soon as he reached the first landing, he heard a telltale ding from the ground floor. With a groan, Naruto propelled himself back down, bursting back through the door and hurrying back to the elevator. Stopping, he almost screamed as he saw the doors close a second before he got there. Taking off, the elevator began to climb, leaving Naruto chucking a fit. With a frustrated growl Naruto returned to the stairs.

'_Fucking Uchiha… making me feel bad… fuck he's gonna have a field day with this!_'

Passing the third floor, Naruto cursed, leaping to take three steps instead of two.

Swinging around another landing, Naruto barely noticed that his shirt began to flap, the buttons loosening by his harsh treatment.

Reaching the sixth floor, Naruto dashed along towards the meeting rooms, startling the workers. Stopping in front of the door, he threw it open without pause.

"Sasuke, I need to tal-" Naruto cut himself off as Iruka and Kakashi broke apart guiltily. "Ahh! Guys! I don't need to see you eating each others faces!"

"Oh, er…" Iruka trailed off, turning scarlet. Kakashi chuckled, readjusting his sweater.

"Sasuke's in your office," he said cheerfully. Naruto spared him a nod before dashing off, slamming the door behind him.

Leaping over random objects and almost stacking it on a chair, Naruto carved a path of destruction to his office. Bursting in, he stopped, panting heavily.

"S-Sasuke…" he panted out, eyes flying straight to his desk. Sure enough, the Uchiha is sitting there, eyes wide as they take Naruto in. "W-What are y-you staring at, teme?"

Sasuke continued to stare; eyes taking in Naruto's wonderfully flushed face, his sparkling blue eyes, messy hair and half opened shirt. Sure, the blonde was wearing an undershirt, but it was tight…Hell, it looked like the blonde had just been pushed against a wall and molested!

"Naruto," Sasuke growled, rising. "Where have you been?"

"Huh?" Naruto pushed a hand through his hair. "I've been running up and down the fucking stairs looking for you, teme!"

Sasuke sighed in relief before he could catch himself. Smirking, he settled back into the chair, eyes drinking in the sight of the blonde.

"And why," he began. "Are you looking for me?"

Naruto's flush turned into a blush. He shuffled his weight from foot to foot nervously.

"W-Well…" he trailed off; flinching as Sasuke basically raped him with his eyes. "I-I wanted t-to talk to y-you…"

"About what, dobe?" Sasuke drawled. Naruto bit his lip, knowing he was going to chicken out.

"Where's my fox, teme!?" He cried. Quick as a flash, he slapped his hands over his mouth. Sasuke stared at him, incredulous.

"Your _fox_?!" He repeated. Naruto nodded. "You wanted to talk about Kyuubi!?"

"Ahh… among other things…" Naruto muttered. Sasuke smirked.

"Kyuubi is fine, dobe," he murmured, kicking a chair out for the blonde. Naruto crossed to sit down obediently. "After you _abandoned _him with me, I took good care of him."

"T-Took?" Naruto asked, ignoring the other part of Sasuke's sentence. "What do you mean, took!?"

"Took, past tense of take," Sasuke said simply. Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh don't worry, dobe, he's not dead."

Naruto sighed in relief, slumping into his chair.

"Kiba's taking care of him," Sasuke continued matter-of-fact. "Because I knew I was going away on business. Of course, I'll get him back when I return."

"What…?" Naruto blinked a couple of times. "Teme! I want my fox back!"

"No," Sasuke said simply. Naruto leapt to his feet, glaring.

"Why the fuck not!?" He screeched. "He's my fox!"

"And _you _were _mine_," Sasuke said coolly. Naruto turned scarlet, sinking back into his seat. "And now Kyuubi's all I've got to remember you by. So no, you can't have him back… unless…"

"Unless what?" Naruto demanded, avoiding Sasuke's eyes. "What?"

"Unless you replace him with another fox," Sasuke murmured huskily. "A fox I hold dearer…"

Naruto squeaked, burying his face in his hands. Sasuke chuckled deeply.

"Come on, dobe," he said, rising. "We have to get back."

Naruto rose, still scarlet and trotted obediently towards the door. Halfway there, Sasuke caught his hand, tugging him to face him. The simple contact of their hands touching caused both men to shiver lightly, heat blooming at the contact.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered. Naruto looked up into his eyes, trembling. "Can I have one more kiss…? Just for old times sa-"

Naruto launched himself at Sasuke, wrapping his arms tightly around the raven's neck, latching his lips to the Uchiha's. Sasuke moaned softly, looping his own arms around the blonde's waist. As their lips moved against each other, five years of built up emotion flooded both of them, the fire seizing what was meant to be a simple kiss and amplifying it.

Sure, for Naruto there had been Sai, and for Sasuke there had been various one night stands and weekend flings, but they just couldn't compare.

Naruto pushed his body against Sasuke's, full length. Sasuke tugged him closer, tightening his arms. Naruto moved his hands up to grip Sasuke's hair, tilting his head to make their movements smoother. Sasuke ran his tongue over the blonde's lower lip, mentally smirking as Naruto opened his mouth instantly. Sliding his tongue in, Sasuke explored the kitsune's mouth, lapping up the various tastes as he pushed his tongue into every little nook and cranny. Naruto's own tongue came up to play, slipping over Sasuke's. They both could have happily stayed like that forever, but…

Damn that need to breathe.

Breaking apart, they both gasp desperately; Naruto's hands still gripping Sasuke's hair, the raven's arms still around the blonde's waist. Their eyes met, and Sasuke leaned in, easing his lips gently over Naruto's. Before the fire could grip them both again, Naruto pulled away, releasing Sasuke's hair. Sasuke's arms retreated, leaving the two of them standing in an awkward silence. It was Naruto who broke it.

"W-We should get back t-to the meeting…" he mumbled.

"Right…" Sasuke murmured. "We don't want to keep them waiting…"

Naruto turned, feeling Sasuke's eyes boring into the back of his head, and exited the office. Sasuke followed, frowning.

'_What went wrong…?_'

-----

"I don't get it, Kakashi," Sasuke muttered, looking out the window of the limo. "I had him. In my arms. But then he bolted!"

"Mmm… how terrible," Kakashi murmured, not paying attention as he furiously messaged someone on his phone. "Wanna know how things are going with Iruka?"  
"No," Sasuke snapped. "I don't need to hear about your perverted sex life."

"No, no, Sasuke," Kakashi said, shaking his head. "With men like Iruka, you need to take it slow. Start off simple, build it up, throw in a bit of flattery and a few flowers, and then BAM! He's yours."

"And how long until you toss this one aside?" Sasuke asked, eyes still out the window, mind working. "Your boys never last long."

When he got no reply, Sasuke glanced over at his assistant, curious as to his silence. Kakashi was staring at his phone, his visible eye crinkling slightly.

"I don't think I will toss this one aside, Sasuke," he murmured. "I like him too much… more than I probably should…"

Sasuke ignored his assistant, as he always did when he went mushy on him, and continued to think.

'_Take is slow, eh?_'

-----

"Uzumaki-san!"

Naruto suppressed a groan, spinning to face his secretary.

"Yeah?" He asked, desperately trying to remember the woman's name.

"You have a delivery!" She cried before bursting into giggles. Naruto rolled his eyes, rising.

"What is it?" He asked. She didn't reply. "Well?"

"In here?" Another voice floated through the door. The woman nodded, moving into the room.

As soon as the entrance was clear, three men came in, all carrying large bouquets of sunflowers. Another man followed them, and Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"Holy crap, it's Gai if he was young…" he muttered. The mini-Gai grinned, blinding the blonde, straightening his jumpsuit.

"Hello, my youthful friend!" He cried. "I am here to deliver a youthful pinch of spring, courtesy of one who cares for you very much!"

Naruto winced. Defiantly a mini-Gai.

"I wish you all the youthful luck in your blossoming love!" The man continued. "I wish you all the youthful happiness in your blossoming love! I wish you all the youthful youth in your blossoming love!"

Naruto ignored the shrieking man, crossing to his phone and hitting a speed dial. It was answered almost immediately.

"Hello, my youthful boss!" The voice boomed. 'How may I be of assistance!?"

"My office, now," Naruto growled.

"Ahh! I shall be there in five seconds!" Gai cried. "If I am not I shall run around the offi-"

Naruto hung up, cutting of Gai. Turning, he found the mini-Gai still talking.

"-all the youthful passion in your blossoming love!" He shirked. "I wish you all the youthful-"

"_LEE!_"

Naruto winced as Gai signaled his arrival. The mini-Gai froze before turning to him.

"Gai-sensei!" He shrieked. They faced each other, tears streaming down their faces.

"Lee!"

"Gai!"

"Lee!"

"Gai!"

"Lee!"

With that, they threw themselves at each other, hugging tight and weeping harder. Naruto felt like he was going to throw up.

"My dearest student!" Gai cried. "I have not seen you in a week!"

"I know, Gai-sensei!" The apparent 'Lee' screeched. "It was an atrocious week!"

"Gai…" Naruto interrupted. "Who is this?"

Gai straightened immediately, grinning at his boss.

"Naruto-san!" He saluted. "Allow me to introduce my youthful former student, Rock Lee! Lee, this is my youthful boss! Uzumaki Naruto!"

Lee saluted Naruto in a perfect imitation of Gai.

"Pleased to meet you, Uzumaki-san!" He cried. "I do hope you enjoy the flowers!"

"Ahh!" Gai slapped Lee on the back. "Still working at the Yamanaka flower shop, eh?"

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" Lee replied. "When I am there, I am always surrounded by youthful spring!"

"I-I thought the Yamanaka flower shop is in Konoha?" Naruto asked, sitting back down. All the green was overwhelming him. Lee grinned at him.

"That it is!" He agreed. "But now, they have set up shops in all the capital cities!"

"Ok…" Naruto shook his head. "Who are the flower from?"

"There is a card!" Lee proclaimed, pointing at one of the bouquets, which his secretary was currently placing in vases.

"Gai, you can have the rest of the day off," Naruto growled. "If you both get out of here now…"

"Why, how generous of you, Naruto-san!" Gai cried. "Thank you!"

As both green-clad men bound out of the room, Naruto crossed and grabbed the card out of the first bouquet.

**Dobe,**

**I want you.**

**I need you.**

**I will have you.**

**My feelings over the five years have not faded, Naruto, in fact, they have grown. **

**I still love you, and I always will.**

**If you need time, I understand, and remember, I can wait as long as you need.**

**I love you, Uzumaki Naruto, with all my heart.**

**Sasuke.**

Naruto turned scarlet, his heart beating unusually fast.

"Oh Sasuke…" He whispered, holding the card tight. "I love you too…"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Yaoi, smut, etc.

Pairing: SasuNaru

* * *

Ore Tachi No Ima Ga

* * *

"-and I'm really, really sorry!" Naruto continued, verging on hysterics. "I will never hurt you again! I love you too much!"

"Naruto…"

"So please! Please!" The blonde shirked, ignoring the indigent brunette before him. "Take me back! I love you so much! I'll never hurt you again!"

"_Naruto…_"

"-not that I meant to hurt you! That was purely unintentional! It was the old perverts fault! I swea-"

"_NARUTO!_"

Naruto stopped, staring at the brunette.

"What?" He asked obliviously. Iruka glared at him.

"You are _not _practicing what to say to Sasuke on me!" He snapped. "And for Kami-sama's sake, try not to sound so desperate!"

Stalking off, Iruka stomped past several workers, who shied away, wary of the brunette's temper. Naruto watched him go with a bewildered expression on his face.

"How odd…" he murmured. Turning with a shrug, the blonde headed back to his office, his thoughts filled with a particular raven.

After sending the flowers, Sasuke had avoided him for a week. When they met in meetings he would keep the discussion strictly professional, and always managed to leave before Naruto could request to talk to him privately. Naruto was very close to jumping the raven in the elevator.

"Stupid teme…" Naruto muttered, closing the door behind him. "Confusing bastard…"

"Who?" A cold voice enquired. Naruto jumped a foot in the air.

"Ahh!" He shrieked, pointing at the raven. "What are you doing here?!"

"Not a very nice greeting," Sai said distastefully. "I'm here to talk to you."

"Obviously," Naruto muttered. "Look, Sai, I'm really bus-"

"Cut the crap," Sai snapped coldly. "You are not busy. Don't give me that. Now act like a man and talk to me."

"What can I say?" Naruto growled, stomping to his chair. "We're through. We've been on and off for years, Sai, it was going to happen eventually."

"You don't know that!" Sai snapped. "We've always managed to pull through! What changed?"

"I guess I grew up, Sai," Naruto said tiredly. "I'm sick of juggling you, treading carefully so I don't set you off, dealing with your creepy mood swings. I'm only twenty two, but I feel like I'm much older."

"Naruto, honey," Sai begged. "Please, come home tonight. We'll have dinner, open a bottle of wine, and we'll talk, like we used to! Remember?"

"I remember," Naruto muttered. "I remember that the wine was the only reason I got through your talking. No Sai, I'm not coming back to your place. It's over."

Sai was silent for a long time, looking down at his feet.

"It's the Uchiha…" he whispered finally. "He's changed you…"

"No, Sai," Naruto said sadly. "_You _changed me. Sasuke simply reminded me who I really am."

"So all these years, all these years…" Sai hissed. "The Uchiha was right! You never loved me!"

"I did!" Naruto cried, shocked. "I did love you, Sai! I still do! But…"

Naruto trailed off, looking away.

"I always loved Sasuke…" he whispered. "Always loved him more than I loved you… I tried, Kami-sama knows I tried, but in the end… I belong to Sasuke entirely."

Silence rang around the room for a few minutes, before…

"You monster!" Sai hissed. "You cold, heartless monster! You led me on for five years! You monster!"

Naruto froze, his eyes going completely cold.

"_**Mama! Mama! Look! I made a new friend! His name is Naruto!" The five year old chibi smiled up at his mother encouragingly. A look of horror and disgust passed across the woman's face.**_

"_**Get away from him! Get away from that monster!"**_

"_**You freak! You monster! You deserve this!" The teen punctuated every word with a firm punch to the blonde's stomach. "One day, someone's gonna kill you! And I'll be laughing! Monster!"**_

"_**I-I'm not a monster…" Naruto whispered. "D-Don't call m-me that…"**_

"_**Quiet Monster," Zabuza snapped. "You speak when spoken to."**_

"Naruto…" Haku whispered. "Leave these people alone… you know you're a monster… accept your fate and die alone…"

Naruto rose, eyes furious. Sai took a step back, frightened.

"Get out…" Naruto growled. "Get the fuck out…"

Sai's face hardened as he moved forward.

"No, I won't!" He snapped. "We're going to finish our tal-"

"Out!" Naruto roared. "Get out now!"

He was so close, so close to leaping across his desk and smashing that raven face into the wall.

"What's going on here?"

Sai spun to face the door, eyes narrowing as they locked onto the angry onyx orbs before him. The anger seemed to drain from Naruto, and he slumped back down into his chair.

"Sasuke…" he murmured softly.

"Uchiha," Sai hissed. Sasuke glared at him, stepping into the room.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded. "As I heard it, Naruto dumped you."

"Fuck off!" Sai snapped. "You can have the monster. You deserve him."

Sasuke didn't hesitate. His fist connected to Sai's face with a resounding 'thwack.'

Sai staggered back, holding his injured cheek. Sasuke glared at him, eyes swirling to become red.

"Get the fuck out," the Uchiha growled. "Get out before I kill you!"

Sai tossed both the Uchiha and blonde one last glare before storming out. They could hear him stalking down the corridor. Sasuke watched him go for a moment, before turning back to Naruto. The blonde was still slumped over his desk, head down on the wood.

"Naruto?" Sasuke hurried over to the kitsune. "Naruto!"

The blonde looked up, and Sasuke was horrified to see tears rolling down the kitsune's face.

"H-He said- h-he ca-called me-" Naruto stuttered out, unable to form a complete sentence. Sasuke moved around the desk to the blonde quickly. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke opened his arms, pulling the blonde out of the chair and into his embrace. Holding the blonde tight against him, he wound his arms around his shoulders possessively.

"You're no monster, Naruto," he murmured against the mop of golden hair. "You're no monster."

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, wrapping his own arms around the raven's waist. "He said…"

"I know, Naruto," Sasuke soothed. "But he doesn't know anything."

"I loved him…" Naruto muttered. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his arms tightened.

"You don't need him," Sasuke murmured. "You have me."

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed. "I- I have Sasuke…"

"You do," the raven reassured him. "You'll have me always."

"I loved Sai…" Naruto muttered. "…But never as much as I love you…"

Sasuke allowed the smallest smile to settle on his features, nuzzling the blonde hair before him.

"I love you, Uzumaki Naruto," he said softly. "And I don't care what they think; you're an angel to me."

Naruto blushed, clutching the Uchiha tighter.

"I love you too, Sasuke," Naruto mumbled. "I always have…"

Sasuke held the blonde tightly, not wanting to let go. He knew he would have to eventually, but this time when he did, the blonde would still be his.

-----

"So we are agreed on the proposal?" Anko demanded. Kakashi nodded shortly. "Good! Now get out."

"Anko!" Iruka snapped, blushing with embarrassment. "I'm terribly sorry, Uchiha-san, Hatake-san, please forgive Anko's rudeness."

Anko snorted, spinning around in her chair. Kurenai rolled her eyes at the movement while Genma joined in the spinning.

"Not at all," Sasuke said tightly. "We understand it has been a long, taxing time for everyone."

"Yes," Shikamaru drawled. "Asuma, you'll get those contracts drawn up as soon as possible, right?"

"I'm not new at this, kid," the black-haired man growled. "I'll get the contracts done."

"There's another thing," Sasuke interrupted. All eyes in the room swung to him. "After you've sold up, what do you plan to do? I know you've already said you do not wish to have a position in our company, Nara-san, nor do you, Uzumaki-san, so it is probably none of my business but…"

Sasuke leaned back, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"I am curious as to what you will both do," he said. "After Rasengan…"

Shikamaru leant back in his chair, stretching like a cat.

"Personally, I'm getting forced into a job at Suna Tech," he mumbled. "I believe Temari had something to do with it, right Gaara-san?"

Gaara gave a short nod, his eyes moving to Naruto. Naruto looked out the window, a subdued smile on his face.

"I think…" he murmured. "I think I will leave Suna… I love it here, but it's never truly been home…"

"So… you will return to where you were born?" Gaara asked cautiously. "Whirlpool Country?"

Naruto looked back at the red head, shocked.

"Whirlpool Country? Oh no!" He said, shaking his head. "I never belonged there. Or anywhere else I visited except…"

"Except where?" Sasuke growled, leaning forward and glaring at the oblivious blonde. "Where?"

Naruto blinked a few times, looking between the Uchiha and the Sabaku.

"I want to return to the only place I ever felt I belonged, my home," Naruto said with a fox grin. "I want to return to Konoha."

Sasuke's glare faded and a small smile slipped onto his face. Leaning forward, he clasped his hands on the table before him.

"And where, dobe, will you be staying?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Naruto's grin grew.

"Oh I don't know…" he said cheekily, looking around the room. "Maybe I'll find a place… I know a couple of people…"

Iruka rolled his eyes, leaving the room. Kakashi followed, practically skipping after the brunette. The other workers filed out, sensing the need for privacy the Uchiha and Uzumaki were emitting. Gaara was the last to leave, smiling slightly at his friends before heading off to hunt down the lazy Nara.

"So who are these people you know?" Sasuke asked, playing along with Naruto's charade.

"Oh… you know," Naruto said, waving a dismissive hand. "This guy…"

"No I don't know," Sasuke murmured, slowly wheeling his chair around the table towards the blonde. "Tell me…"

"Oh he's just a friend…" Naruto said, slyly edging his chair away from the approaching Uchiha.

"A friend?" Sasuke clarified, getting tired of the blonde's games. "What sort of friend?"

Naruto grinned at the Uchiha.

"A close friend," he said. "We met in high school…"

"Dobe…" Sasuke warned in a low voice, trying to convey he was sick of jumping around it.

"He's very nice…" Naruto continued. "He's tall, pale skin, a brunette… very nice…"

"Really?" Sasuke demanded through gritted teeth.

"Oh yes!" Naruto said, nodding enthusiastically. "Do you think Neji will let me stay with him?"

"Dobe!" Sasuke snapped, flying from his chair to grip the arms of Naruto's, hovering over the blonde. Naruto looked up at him innocently.

"What?" He asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"You know what," he growled. Naruto grinned up at him.

"Don't be such a teme, teme!" He said cheerfully. "I won't be homeless, I'm sure Neji will let me stay with him!"

"Naruto, you're staying with me!" Sasuke snapped, grabbing a fistful of the blonde's top and pulling him up. "In my mansion, in my room, in my bed, where you belong!"

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, hugging him tight.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" He asked, voice gleeful. Sasuke slid his arms around to the blonde's waist, pulling him against his body.

"No dobe," Sasuke growled. "I'm telling you you're moving in with me."

Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's shoulder, hiding his grin.

"Sasuke…" he cried, his voice muffled. "D-Does this mean…?"

"Yeah dobe," Sasuke said, smiling down at him happily.

"I get to see Kyu again!" Naruto cheered, looking up at the raven. Sasuke stared at the blonde, shocked.

"No, dobe!" He snapped. "It means you're mine again! And this time, it's forever."

"Over possessive much, Suke?" Naruto asked cheekily. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Only over what's mine," he replied. His eyes softened, and he leaned in to lay his cheek against Naruto's head. "I lost you once, love, I won't lose you again…I can't lose you again…"

Naruto tightened his arms around the raven.

"You won't, Suke, you won't," he murmured. "I love you too much to let you go again."

"Good," Sasuke growled. "Because I'm not letting you go. Ever."

"I don't want you to," Naruto murmured. "I love you Sasuke…"

"Love you too, dobe," Sasuke muttered. Reaching up, he tilted Naruto's chin up to look at him. "Have dinner with me tonight?"

"Like a date?" Naruto asked excitedly. Sasuke nodded. "We never went on a date before!"

Sasuke frowned at the ecstatic blonde.

"Yes we did," he corrected him. Naruto shook his head.

"No we didn't teme!" He snapped. "You got me alone and jumped me! In my own house!"

"You loved it," Sasuke muttered, thinking.

'Our first date…I have to take him somewhere special…'

"No I didn't!" Naruto cried. "I was straight!"

"You were in denial," Sasuke corrected him absently, his mind still working.

'Mmm… I wonder if I'll get lucky on the first date…'

"No I wasn't!" Naruto shrieked. "Ahh! Teme!"

"I'll pick you up at seven," Sasuke said, rubbing the blonde's back soothingly. "Where are you staying?"

"You bas- huh?" Naruto looked up at him innocently. "Oh, um, the Suna Resort…"

Sasuke smirked down at the blonde.

"What?" Naruto demanded. "What?!"

"That's where I'm staying, dobe," Sasuke informed him. "It's incredibly we haven't ran into each other already."

"Oh…" Naruto breathed. "I didn't know…"

"Hmm… how interesting…" Sasuke murmured.

'Oh yes, I'm definitely getting lucky tonight.'

"Intersti…?" Naruto trailed off for a moment. "Ahh! Pervert!"

Sasuke calmly claimed the blonde's lips deeply, sucking on his lower lip. Naruto squeaked before allowing it, leaning into the kiss. Sasuke slipped his tongue into the waiting mouth, exploring happily. He allowed the kiss to carry on for almost a complete minute before he retreated to his own mouth.

"I'll see you at seven in the lobby," he said softly to the breathless blonde. After another quick kiss, he was gone. Naruto moaned slightly, reaching for the raven that wasn't there.

"Damn teme…" he muttered, a grin still working onto his face. "Seven in the lobby, huh?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Yaoi, smut, etc.

Pairing: SasuNaru

* * *

Ore Tachi No Ima Ga

* * *

Naruto shuffled back and forth, eyes scanning the lobby for the fourteenth time in the last ten minutes.

'_Damn teme… it's five to seven where is he!?_'

Naruto's eyes darted around again as he paced back and forth in front of one of the couches.

A ding signaled the arrival of the elevator. Naruto spun around, eyes locking on the opening doors. They slid open to reveal the object of Naruto's worry, and Naruto's happy shout dies on his lips as he looked the raven over.

Dressed in a black suit with a dark blue silk shirt, Sasuke was looking down as the doors opened. His black hair looked exactly the same, yet it was somehow more elegant.

Looking up, Sasuke stepped out of the elevator, took three steps, and stopped. His eyes locked onto a stunned blonde dressed in a dark blue suit with a shirt that matched his eyes, golden hair falling in its usual angelic spikes around his perfect face. A smile slipped onto Sasuke's face and he crossed to the blonde.

Naruto jerked out of his trance as Sasuke moved towards him, smiling. Naruto grinned, stepping forward to meet Sasuke halfway.

"Naruto," the raven murmured, eyes drinking the blonde in. "You look…fantastic."

Naruto grinned at the Uchiha happily.

"Me?" He asked, wrapping his arms around the raven's neck. "You look stunning…"

Sasuke claimed the blonde's lips gently, savoring the taste. Pulling back, he smiled softly.

"I missed you…" he murmured. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I saw you just two hours ago!" Naruto said, nuzzling the raven's neck affectionately.

"No Naruto," Sasuke said softly. "I _missed _you. I've missed being able to hold you in my arms, I've missed waking up next to you, I miss waking _you _up and having you yell at me, I miss everything about you; your smell lingering on my pillows and my clothes, your voice muttering my name in your sleep, your soft skin beneath my fingers, your taste flooding my mouth, seeing you whenever I turn around… and most of all, I miss hearing you say that you love me."

Naruto dropped his head onto Sasuke's shoulder, leaving it there. Sasuke brought his hands up to grip the blonde's shoulders, moving him back so the blonde could see his face. To his shock, Naruto was crying, crystal tears dripping to the ground.

"N-Naruto?" He whispered, astonished. Naruto looked up, a shaky smile creeping onto his face.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Naruto mumbled. "I'm sorry… sorry for being gone for so long… just sorry…"

"Don't cry, love," Sasuke murmured, wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde. "Don't ever cry. I don't ever want to see tears from your eyes."

Naruto nodded, wiping his eyes quickly. Sasuke smiled, releasing the blonde from his arms.

"Here," he said, handing him the single, golden rose he was holding. Naruto took it and frowned.

"It's… beautiful, Sasuke," Naruto murmured, touching one of the petals hesitantly. "But I'm not a girl!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, deadpanning.

"Dobe, it doesn't mean that you're a girl," he groaned. "It's a symbol of affection and love."

"It's still a flower," Naruto mumbled, still inspecting the rose. Sasuke rolled his eyes again, reaching for it.

"Fine then," Sasuke said irritably. "I'll take it back…"

"No!" Naruto cried, holding the rose close and stepping away. "You gave it to me! You can't take it back!"

Sasuke smirked, choosing instead to wrap his arm around the blonde's waist.

"Let's go then," he said, leading the pouting kitsune towards the exit.

"Where are going?" Naruto asked, ever curious.

"Surprise," Sasuke replied, smirking. Naruto's pout increased.

"Where are we going?" He begged. Sasuke ignored him. "Teme!"

"Wait and see, dobe, wait and see."

-----

"Teme!" Naruto whined. "Take the blindfold off!"

"No,"

"Please?"

"…no…"

"_Please?_"

"Damn it, dobe! Stop sounding so sexy!"

"Sasuke… 'Suke… please?"

Sasuke shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"We're almost there," he informed the pouting blonde. "Just wait."

Naruto sighed, leaning back against the seat of the limo. Sasuke allowed his eyes to rove over the blonde, abusing the blonde's blindness to rape him with his eyes.

"Teme!" Naruto snapped, head swiveling towards the raven. "Stop undressing me with your eyes!"

"No,"

"Teme!"

"We're here,"

"Bast- huh?"

The limo stopped and Sasuke's door was opened. Climbing out, he nodded to his driver before crossing around to open Naruto's door. Naruto's blindfolded head tilted up towards him, and Sasuke reached down to take his hand. Pulling the blonde out of the car, Sasuke lead him away from it.

"Can you take it off now?" Naruto whined. Sasuke smirked, stopping Naruto and pointing him in the right direction.

"Alright, dobe," he said, amused. "Close your eyes."

Reaching up, he lifted the material off the blonde, tucking it in his pocket. Smiling he stood behind the blonde, wrapping his arms around his slender waist.

"Ok…" he murmured huskily into the blonde's ear. "Open them…"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and gasped at the sight before him.

A small gazebo stood proudly before him, set on a lovely field of wildflowers (a rare occurrence in Suna) completely decorated by gorgeous fairy lights and golden roses. In the middle of it sat a round table with two chairs, tilted so they were facing each other while being next to each other at the same time. The path to the gazebo was littered with golden petals. Lanterns emitting the soft smell of rose cast a soft glow over the area.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered. "Oh Sasuke…"

"I wanted our first date to be special," he informed the blonde, resting his chin on the kitsune's shoulder. "Do you like it?"

Naruto spun in the raven's hold, lifting Sasuke's head and claiming his lips deeply. Sasuke pulled the blonde against him, matching the passion Naruto poured into the kiss.

"I love it," Naruto breathed once they parted. "Oh Sasuke…"

Leaning down, Sasuke nuzzled the blonde's neck slightly before releasing him. Taking his hand he led him up the path of petals to the gazebo. Bringing the blonde to one of the seats, Sasuke held the seat out for him. Naruto sat down, not even whining about the girl-like treatment. Settling into his own seat, Sasuke signaled for the waiting staff to bring out the first dish. As they set it in front of the blonde, Sasuke smirked as he saw the blonde's eyes widened at the bowl of ramen.

"I-Is this…?" Naruto trailed off, staring. Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, it's from Ichiraku," he said, biting his lip at Naruto's expression. "You have no idea how difficult it was to get that out here."

Naruto leaned over, grabbing a fistful of Sasuke's shirt and pulling him in for a deep kiss. Sasuke cradled the blonde's head, tilting it to allow him better access.

'_This is going to be a good night…_'

-----

Naruto clutched Sasuke's hand tighter as they walked slowly towards the raven's limo. Sasuke smiled at the blonde, pulling him in for a light kiss. Naruto smiled at him once they separated, completely happy. Sasuke opened the door for him and Naruto crawled in. Sasuke followed, settling into a seat. Before he could do anything else, a pair of lips closed in on his as Naruto settled on his lap.

"Mmm, Naruto," Sasuke moaned. Naruto moved down to his neck, sucking and biting happily. "More…"

Naruto continued to suck on the raven's neck, marking him enthusiastically. Sasuke gripped Naruto's hair, dragging him back up to his mouth. Naruto tried to force his tongue into the raven's mouth, but Sasuke calmly pushed the blonde back into his own mouth, exploring it himself.

Naruto moaned in disappointment before he recovered as Sasuke's hands snaked up the back of his top, caressing his back. Naruto moaned loudly, leaning in close to Sasuke's hot mouth.

Pulling his mouth free, Sasuke looked deep into Naruto's lust-fogged eyes. Naruto grinned, leaning in to simply drop his head onto Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke held the blonde close, just wanting to have him there.

"I love you," Naruto whispered. Sasuke smiled.

"I love you too," He replied, dropping his head to Naruto's shoulder. "So much…"

-----

"Where are we?" Naruto asked, climbing out of the limo. Sasuke smirked.

"It's called 'Karasu,' love, it's a club," Sasuke said, leading the blonde towards the front of the line, ignoring the irate shouts. "You'll love it, and there's another surprise…"

Intrigued, Naruto allowed the raven to lead him up to the bouncer. The hulking man took one look at them before letting them pass. Sasuke smirked again, leading the blonde into the club.

The throbbing music closed in around them as they passed through the mass of people. Sasuke seemed to know where he was going, leading the blonde past seats, the bar itself and the DJ, straight to a door. The man leaning against it nodded to the raven before moving aside to let him enter.

Dragging Naruto up the stairs, Sasuke kept an ear out for any telltale noises.

"Teme, where are we going?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke didn't reply. He stopped at a door, knocking on it loudly. From inside they heard a curse and the sounds of someone scrambling, then the door cracked open.

Naruto was shocked to see Gaara's brother, Kankuro, looking out at them. He recognized them instantly, sighing heavily.

"Back again, Uchiha?" He asked coolly. Sasuke nodded.

"Obviously," Sasuke drawled, his arm slipping around Naruto's waist. Kankuro took the blonde in and Naruto was shocked to see a tinge of acceptance enter the eyes of Gaara's usually hostile brother.

"Hey kid," he greeted the blonde, much warmer than he had been with Sasuke. "Welcome to my club."

"I thought you worked for Gaara?" Naruto asked confused. Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, not by choice," he grumbled. "I own this chain of clubs. You may of heard of them, the Puppet Theatre?"

Naruto gaped at the brunette.

"_You _own the Puppet Theatre?" He questioned. Kankuro raised an eyebrow.

"I just said I did," he said simply.

"Leave him alone!" Another voice called from behind him. Kankuro's face softened instantly and he opened the door fully to reveal an office. To Naruto's surprise, a familiar brunette was hurriedly tugging his top on.

"Kiba!" Naruto shrieked, hurtling into the room, past Kankuro and Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted his reply, rushing to crush the blonde in a bear hug. "Fuck man, I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know!" Naruto cried, trying to bounce up and down in Kiba's grip. "How's things? How's Akamaru? You live in Suna now?"

"Things are good," Kiba said with a grin, releasing the blonde. "Akamaru's great! He doesn't like the club so he's at Kankuro's apartment. No, I'm just here on a visit. Kankuro's trying to get out of working with Gaara so he can move to Konoha. He's got a club there too, 'Kuroari.'"

"I'm right here," Kankuro drawled from the doorway. "Don't talk like I'm not."

Kiba grinned over at his lover and then switched his gaze to Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke," he greeted. "Wha-"

Kiba cut himself off, looking from Naruto to Sasuke and back again. His eyes widened and he took a step back, hitting the desk behind him.

"H-How come you two are in the same room," he asked slowly. "Without killing each other?"

Sasuke sauntered into the room, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist from behind and nuzzling his neck. Naruto brought a hand up and tangled it in Sasuke's hair, a small smile on his face. Kiba's eyes widened further.

"Oh…" he whispered. Kankuro rolled his eyes, crossing the room to his lover.

"You're not very bright are you?" He asked, wrapping an arm around the shorter brunette's shoulders. Kiba looked up at him.

"Huh?" He tilted his head to the side before Kankuro's words sunk in. "Hey!"

Kankuro kissed him softly, effectively silencing him. Looking over at the blonde and raven, he smirked.

"Why don't you go enjoy the club?" He said as his hand crept lower down Kiba's back. "I have something to… discuss… with the mutt."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and dragged the blonde towards the door, despite his and Kiba's protests.

"Teme!" Naruto whined as the stomped down the stairs. "I wanted to spend more time with Kiba!"

"Kankuro wants to fuck him," Sasuke said simply, crossing back out into the club. "So I thought it would be best if we weren't there."

Scarlet, Naruto followed Sasuke, muttering to himself. Sasuke dragged him to the bar, ordering them drinks. Naruto sat in one of the stalls, looking around.

It was a nice club. There was plenty of security, ensuring that the occupants didn't get too carried away, and the DJ was good. Sasuke sat next to Naruto, watching the blonde watching the room. The soft glow of the lights danced over his skin, flickered in his eyes and shone through his hair. Sasuke sighed softly, taking in the beauty of the blonde. Naruto heard the soft sound, even with the thumping music.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke?" He asked, concerned. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nothing," he said. "Nothing at all."

Naruto smiled at the raven, seeing his loved mirrored in Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke," he murmured demurely, lowering his lashes. "Let's go…"

"Where?" Sasuke asked, arching an eyebrow. Naruto smiled seductively.

"Back to the hotel…" He said in a husky voice. Sasuke smirked, amused.

"What, bored of our date already?" He teased. Shock flashed in Naruto's eyes.

"No!" he cried, leaping at the raven. "No! Never!"

Sasuke smirked, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"That's what it sounded like to me," Sasuke said. "I guess we should just go back to our separate rooms…"

"I mean the same room!" Naruto squeaked, clambering onto the raven's lap and burying his head in his shoulder. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke bit back a snicker. He liked seductive Naruto, but he loved flustered Naruto more.

"Oh?" he said, tying to catch the blonde's eye. "And what would we do there?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto squeaked, avoiding his eye. "I'm not saying it!"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, amused. Before the blonde could answer, another voice cut in between them.

"Hey, this isn't a gay bar, fags,"

Sasuke froze, turning his head slowly to look at the man looming over them. He was a tall, brutish looking guy, glaring down at them with disgust visible in his eyes.

"What did you call us?" Sasuke asked in a low, dangerous voice. The man sneered at him.

"You heard me, fags," he spat. "This ain't a gay bar, so fuck off!"  
Sasuke rose, keeping an arm wrapped around Naruto. Before he could advance, however, a hand slammed down on the offending man's shoulder.

"Is there a problem here?" Kankuro asked casually. The man looked up at him, noting his other arm wrapped around Kiba and sneered.

"Great, more fags," he groaned. "What the fuck are you freaks doing here?"

Kankuro flashed the man a smile, showing his teeth.

"Well, this is Uchiha Sasuke, owner of Sharingan Corp," Kankuro said smoothly, keeping his grip on the man's shoulder. "Uzumaki Naruto, creator of Rasengan Corp, Inuzuka Kiba, heir to the Inuzuka dog breeding kennels, and I am Sabaku no Kankuro, Vice President of Suna Tech and owner of the Puppet Theatre chain of clubs."

With every name, the man's eyes had grown wider and wider. He realized he had just insulted four incredibly powerful people.

"Uh, I-, uh," the man looked around desperately, trying to find an exit. Kankuro provided him with one.

"Security!" He called. Three men materialized instantly. "Escort this man of the premises. Out the back door."

Sasuke smirked. He knew that 'out the back door' meant 'rough him up a bit.'

Naruto clutched tight to Sasuke, watching the man go with wide eyes. Sasuke pulled him closer, nuzzling his hair.

"Weren't we leaving?" He asked. Naruto turned scarlet. Looking up at Kankuro and Kiba, Sasuke favored them with a smirk. "We'll see you another time."

Kankuro returned the smirk, nodding. He then dragged Kiba away to 'finish what they started.'

Sasuke led Naruto to the exit, holding the blonde's hand and glaring down the would-be gropers on the dance floor. Once outside, they piled back into the limo, Naruto immediately pouncing on Sasuke. Sasuke pried his mouth free for a moment to shout to the driver that they wished to return to the hotel, before he surrendered to Naruto's lips.

'_Finally… after five years, I have my fox again…_'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Yaoi, smut, etc.

Pairing: SasuNaru

**Lemon alert! Lemon alert!**

Finally, eh?

* * *

Ore Tachi No Ima Ga

* * *

Stumbling into the room, Sasuke pushed the blonde up against the wall, sliding his lips down to taste the tan neck. Naruto moaned loudly, tilting his head back and gripping Sasuke's hair. Sasuke attacked the neck viciously, marking the blonde possessively.

Naruto mewled softly, blue eyes rolling up to look at the ceiling. His hands tightened in Sasuke's hair as his hips bucked, looking for Sasuke's. Sasuke answered the blonde by grinding into him. Naruto let out a strangled moan, bucking his hips faster. Sasuke pulled the blonde's jacket off impatiently, tossing it to one side. His hands quickly danced down the kitsune's front, undoing the buttons as they went. Once the top was open, Sasuke latched onto an exposed nipple without warning, causing Naruto to squeak loudly. Sucking around the nub, Sasuke rolled his tongue around it, feeling it harden. Naruto gasped and moaned desperately, shivering lightly.

"Sasuke…" he moaned as the raven switched buds. "Suke…"

Sasuke attacked the blonde's mouth again, dragging him towards the bed. Naruto allowed Sasuke's tongue entrance to his mouth, wrapping his own wet muscle around the raven's. As Sasuke pushed the blonde back onto the bed, he felt hands reach up and tug at his jacket. Sasuke stripped it off impatiently before returning his hands to rub at Naruto's chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck, tugging him closer. Sasuke pulled the blonde up, stripping his shirt of completely. Latching onto the blonde's shoulder instead, Sasuke sucked a line of hickies to the blonde's throat, drinking in the gasps, moans and mewls of his kitsune.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped. "C-Clothes off!"

Sasuke smirked at the blonde, releasing his neck and let his hands drift down to unbuckle Naruto's pants. The blonde squeaked.

"Not me!" he cried. "You!"

Sasuke ignored him, undoing the pants and pushing them down along with the boxers, his mind working furiously.

'_That Sai-freak… he touched him…._' The raven thought. '_For five fucking years… But not any more. Now I'll make sure _everyone _knows who Naruto belongs to._'

Pushing the pants down further, Sasuke bent down to taste the skin of Naruto's thighs. Ignoring the blonde's protests he sucked furiously, leaving hickies all along the blonde's inner thighs.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined. "S-Slow down!"

Sasuke ignored him again, favoring the blonde's member with a long, slow lick from base to tip. Naruto gasped loudly, bucking his hips up. Sasuke held them down impatiently. Taking the head of Naruto's erection into his mouth, he sucked lightly, listening to the reaction. Naruto didn't disappoint the raven, mewling and moaning loudly. Sasuke took more of the member into his mouth, sucking slowly.

"Sasuke…" Naruto groaned. "S-Stop… I-I want t-to tak-ahh! Take it slow…I w-want to e-enjoy this…"

Releasing the member, Sasuke moved forward, looking deep into Naruto's eyes. He leant in and kissed the blonde sweetly, occupying the blonde with his mouth. His hand snuck up to the bed side table where a tube of lube was waiting. Snatching it up, he released the blonde's mouth, sliding back down to his member and taking it once more in his mouth. Naruto groaned, reaching down to grab Sasuke's hair.

"Teme!" He whined. "I th-though we were t-taking it sl-slow!"

Sasuke didn't respond.

'_Slow, dobe?_' He thought. '_No way… I need to taste you, taste what I haven't tasted in five years… and I need to hear you scream my name…_'

While the blonde was distracted by Sasuke's mouth wrapped around his member, Sasuke uncapped the lube, spreading it on three of his fingers. Moving his hand silently, Sasuke slipped the first finger into Naruto's entrance.

As Naruto felt the finger slide inside of him, his eyes flew open.

"Teme!" Naruto snapped. "Get that out of the- oooo…"

Naruto trailed off as Sasuke hummed around his member. The raven could barely focus with his finger swallowed up by Naruto's tight heat. Moving it around, Sasuke added a second finger, the slight sting as he stretched them stopping Naruto from coming. Stretching the two fingers, Sasuke ignored the death-grip Naruto had on his hair. For his part, Naruto didn't care if his grip annoyed the raven. The heavenly mouth around his member was almost too much for him, but the annoyance of the fingers in him stopped him from being tipped over the edge, especially when Sasuke slipped the third one in. Naruto groaned slightly as the fingers began to stretch him, bucking into Sasuke's mouth to distract himself. Sasuke brought up his free hand to hold down the blonde's hips while thrusting his fingers in and out of the blonde.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto moaned. "S-Stop…"

'_Now… if memory serves me…_' Sasuke thought. '_His prostrate should be…_'

Sasuke hit a spot, hoping he was right.

As Sasuke's fingers hit his prostrate, a wave of pleasure rolled through Naruto, and he exploded into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke drank down the substance greedily, not stopping until Naruto was completely milked.

"T-Teme…" Naruto panted. "I-I said s-stop…"

Sasuke calmly ridded himself of his remaining clothes, raising his eyebrow at the sprawled out blonde. His messy golden hair, his lust fogged blue eyes, his flushed, tan skin, his plump kiss-swollen lips…

In a word: Beautiful

In a slightly more perverted word: Fuckable

"Mmm…" Sasuke murmured, leaning in to look the blonde over. "I've missed this…"

Naruto glared up at him, almost moaning in loss as the fingers were removed from his entrance. Sasuke leant in and showered the blonde's pouting lips with quick kisses until the blonde was smiling against his will. Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, Naruto tilted his head up towards him.

"Bastard…" he murmured, reaching for the raven's lips. "I wanted it to be special…"

"It was special, love," Sasuke whispered in reply. "I missed your taste so much…"

Naruto blushed at Sasuke's frank manner, closing his eyes and turning his head to the side. Sasuke planted a few soft kisses on the blonde's exposed neck before reaching down to spread the blonde's legs. Naruto turned his head back to Sasuke, his eyes widening. Sasuke smirked, kissing the blonde deeply while grinding his hips into Naruto's. Naruto moaned, feeling himself harden again as he allowed Sasuke's tongue to re-explore his mouth.

Bucking his hips up, Naruto broke the kiss, meeting Sasuke's fathomless black eyes with his own.

"Sasuke…" he moaned. "N-No more foreplay…hurry up…"

"Hurry up and what?" Sasuke asked, trailing his lips over the blonde's blushing face. "Come on, Naruto, what is it?"

"Teme!" Naruto squeaked. "I-I'm not going to say it!"

"Say what?" Sasuke asked, his voice amused. "What is it, Naruto?"

"Teme!" Naruto cried. "Fuck me already!"

Sasuke chuckled, swooping in to claim the blonde's lips.

"No Naruto," he whispered as they parted. "I'm not going to 'fuck you.'"

Sasuke smirked at the confusion and panic that flashed in Naruto's eyes.

"B-But, teme…" Naruto drifted off, confused. Sasuke's smirk grew.

"We've been apart for five years, love," Sasuke murmured. "So we're not going to 'fuck'… we're going to make love…"

Naruto blinked a couple of times before a snicker worked its way out.

"And you act as if _I'm _the girl here," he sniggered. Sasuke glared at him.

"Well, if you don't want to…" he said, moving away from the blonde. Naruto squeaked, grabbing Sasuke's shoulders.

"No!" He cried. "Sasuke! I want to!"

"Want to what? Naruto?" Sasuke teased. Naruto became even redder.

"I-I want…" he mumbled. "I want… youtomakelovetome!"

Snickering, Sasuke leaned in close to the blonde.

"Don't worry about that," he murmured. "We're not leaving this hotel room until I've bent you over every available surface and pushed you up against every wall…"

Naruto turned scarlet, but his member seemed to grow even harder.

Smirking, Sasuke spread the blonde's legs again, positioning himself at the stretched entrance. Naruto smiled up at the raven, wrapping his legs around his waist. Sasuke gripped the blonde's hips, pushing the tip of his head into the kitsune's tight heat. Both men moaned, Sasuke pushing in further, Naruto bucking his hips up.

"Fuck Naruto…" Sasuke breathed. "Y-You're still so tight…"

Naruto moaned loudly.

"T-That's because you're s-so big…" he groaned. "I-I forgot how b-big you are…"

Sasuke smirked, readjusting the blonde's hips. Without further warning, he plunged into the kitsune's heat, sheathing himself completely.

Naruto cried out, gripping Sasuke's shoulders tight. Sasuke moaned loud and low, feeling slightly dizzy.

'_Naruto… it's really Naruto…_' he thought. '_After all this time… all those years… all those dreams…_'

"Teme!" Naruto's voice sliced through his thoughts. "Move!"

Sasuke complied, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting back in. Both he and Naruto released twin moans as Sasuke struck the blonde's prostrate. Sasuke repeated the action, building up a quick pace. Naruto cried out constantly, voicing his appreciation of Sasuke's efforts. As Sasuke plunged harder, deeper and faster into Naruto, the blonde gripped his shoulders tight, bucking his own hips in a desperate attempt to mimic the raven. Sasuke smirked at the attempt, leaning in to taste the blonde's neck.

Naruto allowed his eyes to slide shut, reveling in the feeling of Sasuke filling him. He could barely believe it was all happening and that it wasn't just a sweet dream, but it was actually Sasuke, _his Sasuke, _filling him.

Sasuke saw his blonde's face screwed up in concentration and decided to remedy that. Slamming towards the blonde's prostrate, Sasuke reached down to pump the blonde's member. Naruto cried out loudly as Sasuke struck his prostrate, bucking his hips desperately. Sasuke continued to pound the spot, pumping in time with his thrusts.

"Suke!" Naruto cried. "Oh Suke! I-I'm c-coming!"

"M-Me too…" Sasuke groaned. "Together…"

Naruto reached up to grip Sasuke's head, pulling him into a deep kiss briefly. As he broke it, his eyes slid open, gazing into Sasuke's. Sasuke smiled at him, conveying his love with the simple expression. A minute later Naruto's face scrunched up as his orgasm hit, as Naruto's walls clamped down on him, Sasuke felt his release hitting.

"Suke!" The cry echoed around the hotel room. Sasuke released silently, biting Naruto's neck to muffle any sound he might have made as he stained the kitsune's walls. Thrusting a few more times, Sasuke rode out his orgasm before dropping onto the bed next to the blonde, pulling out in the process. Naruto dropped his head back, exhausted. Sasuke mustered up enough energy to drag the blonde and himself under the covers before he too, gave in to his exhaustion. Wrapping his arms around the blonde, Sasuke tangled his legs with Naruto's, wanting as much physical contact as possible. Naruto practically threw himself on the raven, wrapping his arms around him tightly, pressing as much of his body as possible against the older man's. Sasuke held him close, kissing the blonde's head tenderly.

"I love you…" he whispered softly. Naruto smiled.

"I love you too…"

-----

A pounding on the door woke the blonde. He blinked groggily, looking around. Reaching out next to him, he felt for the raven but was disappointed to find him gone.

'_That's right…_' the blonde thought. '_He went out for a bit…bastard woke me up and made me shower…_'

The pounding sounded again and Naruto groaned, slouching out of the bed, scooping up a robe. Wrapping it around himself, he limped over towards the door, wincing.

'_Stupid teme… we just _had _to have sex in the shower… I was only half-awake!_'

"Coming, coming!" Naruto snapped in response to another burst of knocks.

Fiddling with the lock, he yanked the door open.

"Wha-" The blonde's question was cut off by a shriek.

"Naru-chan!"

A blonde blur tackled the kitsune into a hug, causing him to bite his lip as he fell onto his sore ass.

"I missed you so much, un!"

"Dei…?" Naruto questioned, dazed. The blonde man's face popped into view, a wide grin on his features. Naruto stared at him for a moment before an identical grin flittered onto his own face.

"Dei!" He cried, hugging him tight. "Dei! Dei! Dei!"

Deidara hugged him tightly, not caring if his blonde hair got tangled. His visible blue eye shone with happiness as he looked the blonde over.

"I've missed you too, Dei!" Naruto said, allowing the older blonde to pull him to his feet. Deidara grinned, turning back to the person in the doorway.

"He's grown, un!" He proclaimed. Naruto looked past the blonde, smiling at the man in the doorway.

"Tachi!" He said, rushing forward to hug the tall raven. Itachi patted the blonde's back awkwardly, not used to affection from anyone but Deidara.

"Hello Naruto," he said in his soft voice. "It is good to see you again."

Naruto looked Itachi up and down critically, noticing that the only real changes in Sasuke's older brother were the length of his hair. Naruto grinned up at the red-tinged eyes of the raven before he took his hand, dragging him into the room.

"Come in!" He cried. "Come in! We have to talk!"  
Deidara practically skipped over to the couch, Naruto dragging the raven.

'_Well, this will be amusing,_' Itachi thought. '_Mainly when Sasuke gets back…_'

-----

Sasuke raised his key to the hotel door and froze. He had been looking forward to returning to his slumbering fox, waking him with a kiss that, of course, led to sex, and then holding the blonde for a while after as he slept it off, exhausted, until he repeated the process. However…

"-and then I met Shikamaru, who is a gen-"

Naruto was obviously already awake, and talking to someone.

"Who is it…?" Sasuke growled, opening the door impatiently. Stalking into the room, Sasuke took one look at Naruto's guests and closed his eyes.

'_I'm going to open my eyes,_' he thought, ignoring Naruto's greeting. '_And they'll be gone …oh please Kami-Sama…_'

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly.

"Hello, otouto."

'_Fuck you Kami-sama!_'


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Yaoi, smut, etc.

Pairing: SasuNaru

* * *

Ore Tachi No Ima Ga

* * *

Sasuke lifted the sake cup to his lips and drained it in one gulp as he watched the sun set. Slamming the cup down on the table, Sasuke scooped up the bottle and filled it again. After draining that cup in a single swallow, Sasuke repeated the process.

The door to the balcony slid open behind him, causing the raven to turn around. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his older brother, turning back to the sunset.

"Sasuke," Itachi said softly, moving to stand beside his little brother. "Deidara and I are leaving."

"Good," Sasuke growled, draining another cup. Itachi frowned, taking the bottle.

"Stop drinking," he ordered. Sasuke glared at him.

"Stop taking my blonde's attention!" He retorted, trying to grab the bottle. Itachi held it out of reach.

"Calm down, Sasuke," he said, repressing a smirk. "We're leaving now…"

"Good," Sasuke snarled again. Itachi led the younger raven back inside, using the sake bottle as bait. Inside, Deidara was hugging Naruto one last time.

"You'll be sure to come and see it, un?" Deidara persisted. Naruto nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" He promised. Deidara grinned, taking Itachi's hand automatically as the raven stood beside him.

"Great, un!" He said. "I'll see you there, un."

Naruto saw the two out as Sasuke dropped onto the couch, pouncing on the abandoned bottle. When Naruto returned, Sasuke was guzzling the alcohol straight from the bottle. With a disapproving frown Naruto crossed to his lover and took the bottle gently from his hands. Sasuke glared up at him before realizing who it was. He released the bottle immediately, allowing Naruto to put it on the table, before he pulled the blonde down onto his lap. Naruto squeaked as Sasuke's arms wrapped around him, and then Sasuke's warm mouth was on his, his tongue probing eagerly.

With a sigh, Naruto broke the kiss, resettling himself in Sasuke's lap as he gave the Uchiha a disapproving look.

"Teme," he began. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde before latching on to his exposed neck. Naruto stifled a moan while gripping Sasuke's shoulders.

"S-Sasuke!" He cried. "Calm down!"

Sasuke released his neck, looking up at the blonde forlornly.

"You spent the whole day talking to them…" he muttered. Naruto felt pity rise up in him and he quickly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Sorry, 'Suke…" he whispered. Sasuke nuzzled the blonde's neck.

"I didn't get any sex…" he muttered. All of Naruto's pity drained out of him in an instant.

"Teme!" He snapped, climbing off his lap. "Of course I didn't kick them out because you were _horny!_"

Sasuke rose, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"I guess we'll have to make up for lost time," he growled.

"Wha-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's lips. Pulling his mouth free, he protested as Sasuke dragged him towards the bed.

"Teme!"

"Sex, dobe. _Now_."

"Teme! We have work tomorrow! I don't want everyone to see me limping!"

"Don't care."

"Sasuke!"

"Dobe, begging only makes it worse. For you that is."

"N-No! Stop! Don't touch th-ahh! Oooo…'Suke…"

-----

As Naruto limped into work the next morning, ignoring the smirking Uchiha next to him, he glared at his employees, daring them to comment. Kurenai blushed, looking to the side, Asuma grunted, clearly ready to ignore it, Anko and Genma wolf whistled and applauded as Gai began a rant about how sweet young youthful love is.

Naruto stomped past them all into his office, slamming the door behind him. Sasuke rolled his eyes before crossing over to Kakashi.

"Have fun?" The silver haired man asked cheekily. Sasuke smirked.

"Yes actually," he informed him. "What about you?"

Iruka hurried past, carrying a stack of papers towards Naruto's office, avoiding Kakashi's eye along the way. Kakashi calmly reached out and grabbed his ass, causing the brunette to squeak and increase his pace.

"Yes," Kakashi informed his boss. "Yes I did."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, crossing towards Shikamaru, who was staring out the window ignoring Gaara.

"Nara," Sasuke interrupted. Gaara looked up, annoyed, until he looked over at Shikamaru and saw him completely tuned out. Gaara's eyes narrowed and he slammed his folder down on the table. Shikamaru turned his lazy gaze upon the brunette.

"What can I do for you, Uchiha-san?" He asked in a lazy drawl, ignoring Gaara's glare. Sasuke also ignored his friend.

"Are those plans done yet?" He demanded. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Asuma should have them done soon," he estimated. "If he doesn't slack off."

"Fuck you," came the snapped reply from the chain-smoking brunette. Shikamaru ignored it.

"But you don't have to stick around for it," Shikamaru continued. "You can head back to Konoha and we can send them to you there."

Sasuke froze, thinking.

'_Shit… I need to return to Konoha ASAP to run the company… but I don't want to leave Naruto, knowing him he'll chuck a fit…_'

"Returning to Konoha sounds excellent," Kakashi interrupted. "Sasuke-san has some other work to attend to. Do we need some sort of formal goodbye meeting thing?"

Shikamaru shook his head and Kakashi sighed in relief. Sasuke glared at him.

"I'm sure the work in Konoha can wait," he growled. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"It really can't, Sasuke-san," he said simply. Sasuke's glare intensified. "We should leave tomorrow at the latest."

"Very well then," he said tightly. "I shall go inform Uzumaki-san of our imminent departure."

Kakashi nodded, eyes slightly sad.

"And Umino-san," Sasuke added, stomping towards Naruto's office, but not before watching panic and horror flash into Kakashi's eyes.

Throwing the door to Naruto's office open without knocking, Sasuke stalked in. Iruka looked up, obviously annoyed at the interruption. The annoyance faded to puzzlement as he saw who was there.

"Uchiha-san?" He questioned. Naruto's head shot up, a grin settling onto his features. "Did you need something?"

Naruto's grin faded as he saw the anger and sorrow in Sasuke's eyes.

"I need a moment with Uzumaki-san," Sasuke growled. "Alone."

Iruka looked between the two cautiously before gathering up his papers and crossing to the door. He paused at the door to speak, but before he could a pair of arms wrapped around him, yanking him into Kakashi's waiting arms. Naruto frowned, sensing something bad was about to happen.

"Naruto," Sasuke began, sitting across from the blonde. "K-Kakashi's insisting we return to Konoha, I have other business to take care of…"

Naruto froze, staring at the raven. Sasuke avoided his eyes.

"He wants to leave tomorrow," Sasuke muttered. "And I'm afraid he's right, I am needed back in Konoha…"

Looking up at the blonde, Sasuke tries to gauge his reaction. Naruto stared at his lover for a moment before forcing a shaky smile onto his face.

"Of course, Sasuke," he said. "I understand. You have a duty to your company."  
Sasuke frowned, narrowing his eyes at Naruto.

'_This isn't_ my _Naruto, this is _Sai's _Naruto… I want _my _Naruto. The one that should be chucking a tantrum and begging me to stay._'

Growling lightly, Sasuke rose, stalking around the desk and grabbing Naruto's head. Quick as a flash, Sasuke pushed his lips against the blonde's, claiming the plump pink mouth in a deep kiss. Naruto mewled softly, his hand half-rising.

Sasuke released the blonde's head, taking a step back. Naruto stared up at him with bleary eyes, before they filled with tears. Naruto leapt up from his chair, throwing himself at Sasuke.

"Don't leave!" He sobbed, wrapping his arms around the raven's neck. "Don't go!"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, bringing his body close against the raven's. Naruto sobbed harder, looking deep into Sasuke's black eyes with his own tear-filled blue ones. Sasuke sighed.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," he mumbled. "I have to go."

"No!" Naruto cried. "No, no, no!"

"I'm sorry, love," Sasuke muttered, leaning his cheek against Naruto's whisker scratched one. "Tell Asuma to hurry up and get those contracts drawn up so you can join me…"

Naruto wept silently, clutching Sasuke tight.

"I only just got you back…" he whispered. "I don't want to lose you again…"

"You're not losing me!" Sasuke snapped. "Never again!"

"B-But- you're leaving…" Naruto wailed. Sasuke tightened his arms.

"Naruto," he growled, leaning back to look in the blonde's eyes. "The minute those contracts are finished, I will get the first plane to Suna, come get you and take you back with me."

Naruto nodded, eyes still leaking tears. Sasuke smirked.

"And I've just thought of a way we can entertain ourselves on the plane trip," Sasuke murmured huskily. "I'll give you a preview when we get back to the hotel…"

Naruto turned scarlet, but pushed his body closer to Sasuke's regardless.

"Screw the hotel," he muttered. "Show me now."

Sasuke's eyes widened before a grin slipped onto his face. Quick as a flash, Naruto's shirt was crumpled on the floor, the blonde gripping Sasuke's hair determinedly as the raven ravished his neck.

'_If he has to leave tomorrow…_' the blonde thought. '_I'm going to make the most of our time before forcing Asuma to work like a damn slave!_'

-----

Sasuke settled back into his seat on the plane, gazing out the window at Suna, far below. Next to him, Kakashi was waiting for the stewardess to tell him it was ok to use his phone. He was missing Iruka desperately. However, the stewardess was too busy throwing Sasuke flirtatious looks to notice Kakashi's desperation.

"Soon, Naruto," Sasuke murmured. "Soon…"

"What was that, sir?" The woman asked, puzzled. "You want ramen with naruto?"

Sasuke glared at the woman.

"Go away," he hissed. "I don't want any damn fishcakes."

'_I only want one type of fishcake… what the hell am I referring to him as a fishcake for!? He's a kitsune!_'

The woman scrambled off and Kakashi rose with a sigh to apologize on Sasuke's behalf. He gave Sasuke a disapproving look. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before nodding across the aisle to another first class passenger who was chatting away on his phone.

"Phone's have been in use for the last ten minutes," he said simply. Kakashi sat back down, glaring at the woman himself before scrolling through his contacts.

Sasuke smirked, looking back out the window. As the sun glinted off the just-visible ocean, Sasuke was painfully reminded of Naruto.

'_Soon, kitsune, soon…_'

-----

Naruto dodged another art enthusiast, searching for Deidara's display irritably.

"Stupid art shows…" he grumbled. "Don't have maps…"

Ducking past another exhibit, Naruto froze, back tracking. He stared at the piece before him, rubbing his eyes. Sure enough, it was a large detailed painting featuring him. It depicted an evil demon with suspiciously familiar duck-butt like hair snarling at one side, long dripping claws wrapped around a white-clad, blue eyed, blonde angel, crushing his wings. The angel had one hand thrown desperately across the painting to the other side, where a knight in shining armor stood, sword raised. Naruto almost groaned as he recognized it as Sai.

Sure enough, the painting was signed by the pale artist, the small card below it announcing 'Stolen Angel.'

Stomping away from the display, lest he run into the artist, Naruto finally spotted Deidara's work. It was hard to miss the large clay sculptures. Dashing over, he stopped halfway there, horrified as he saw Deidara and Sai chatting in front of a piece of Deidara's work. Naruto looked from side to side, desperately wanting to hide before either artist spotted him.

"Naru-chan, un!"

'_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_'

Naruto closed his eyes briefly before opening them. Deidara was waving to him madly; next to him Sai was staring at him impassively. Naruto crossed to them, dragging his feet.

"Deidara," he mumbled, nodding to the blonde and looking at the ground. "…Sai…"

Deidara looked between the stiff raven and unenthusiastic blonde.

"Naruto," Sai's voice was a cold caress. "What brings you here?"

"Deidara…" Naruto mumbled again.

"Do you two know each other, un?" Deidara asked suspiciously. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah," he said softly, ready to keep the depth of their association as brief as possible.

Naturally, Sai wasn't about to let that happen.

"Naruto was my lover for five years," he said coolly. "Until he dumped me out of the blue."

Naruto winced, looking at his feet. Deidara remained silent.

"That's one way to put it," Naruto mumbled. He could feel Sai glaring at him.

"I don't know how else it can be put," he said, still cold. "If you'll excuse me, Uchiha-san."

As Sai left, Naruto looked up at Deidara confused.

"Uchiha-san?" He questioned. Deidara shrugged.

"These art shows all demand a last name, un," he said casually. "Itachi suggested I use his, un."

"Why not use your own?" Naruto asked curiously. Deidara sighed, sitting down.

"I don't know, un," he mumbled. "W-When Itachi suggested I use his it was three years into our relationship, un. I-I assumed he was going to ask me to marry him soon, un…"

Naruto remained silent, sensing a sensitive subject.

"But that was seven years ago, un," he muttered. "And still nothing, un…"

Naruto placed a hesitant hand on Deidara's shoulder. Deidara sighed again.

"We've been together since we were seventeen, un," he explained, looking up at the blonde. "And I think… he wants to leave his options open, in case he finds someone else, un… I mean, I'm probably just his high school sweetheart that he grew attached to, un."

"I'm sure that's not it!" Naruto protested. "Sasuke's not good at showing emotions sometimes…maybe it's the same with Itachi?"

Deidara sighed once more before shaking his head.

"I don't know, un," he mumbled. "I guess I'll just leave it and see what happens, un…"

Naruto bit his lip, wishing he could help his friend.

"Come on, Dei," he chirped in false happiness. "Cheer up! Let's not focus on that! Have you won anything?"  
Deidara smiled at the younger blonde, leading him to one of his sculptures.

"Here, un," he began. "This piece is called…"

Naruto smiled, internally sighing and wishing Asuma would hurry the hell up with those contracts…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Yaoi, smut, etc.

Pairing: SasuNaru

* * *

Ore Tachi No Ima Ga

* * *

"Hello?" Shikamaru called, looking around the box-filled hotel room nervously. "Naruto?"

Looking around, he picked his way through all of Naruto's possessions. A small snicker drew his attention and he headed towards it. It was coming from the switched-off fridge stacked to one side. Shikamaru opened the door cautiously and rolled his eyes at what he saw.

"Naruto, why are you in the fridge?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. A snicker was his answer.

"There is no Naruto!" The blonde proclaimed in a loud booming voice. "There is only Zuul!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, slamming the door shut.

"And how long have you been waiting to say that one?" He asked.

"Pretty much all day," was the muffled reply. Naruto pushed open the door, clambering out. He grinned at his friend, slamming the fridge door behind him.

"Like my fridge?" He asked happily. "I snuck in and stole it while Sai was out! Kinda my own little payback for him being such an ass."

"You're so mature," Shikamaru drawled. "Anyway, I'm here to tell you that the contracts are done."

Naruto's face lit up and he threw himself at Shikamaru, hugging his lazy friend tight.

"Really!? He cried. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"No," he said. Naruto's face fell, and Shikamaru was shocked to realize he looked equally as sad as the time Iruka had taken his ramen away. "Of course really, you baka!"

Naruto glared at the brunette, pouting.

"Not cool, man!" He snapped. "Not cool!"

"I don't aim to be cool," Shikamaru said simply. "You all packed?"  
Naruto nodded, looking around at all his stuff.

"I really accumulated a heap of crap over the years, didn't I?" Naruto asked, looking around. Shikamaru chuckled.

"You just realized?" He asked. Naruto grinned at him.

"You can't bring me down today," Naruto proclaimed. "I'm _way _too happy!"

"Oh?" Shikamaru turned back to the blonde. "So happy you're finally ditching me after five years?"

Naruto froze, his eyes widening. Shikamaru let out a fake sigh.

"After everything we've been through…" the brunette continued. "After my family sheltered you at our farm five years ago, after we worker together in class, after Rasengan…"

"AHH!" Naruto threw himself at Shikamaru, hugging the brunette tight. "I'm so, so, so, so, _so, _sorry, Shika!"

Shikamaru sighed, patting the blonde's back.

"You moron," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "I wasn't being serious."

Naruto pulled back, glaring at him.

"That's not funny, Shika!" Naruto whined. "You made me feel bad on purpose!"

"Yeah, I know," Shikamaru said absently, looking around. "When are you leaving?"

"Well, I have to ring Sasuke first," Naruto said, looking to the side and blushing. "And then I guess… tomorrow probably…"  
Naruto looked out of the window, almost imagining Sasuke on a plane coming to get him. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the blonde's dreaminess.

"He's only been gone three days, Naruto," Shikamaru reminded him. Naruto turned back to Shikamaru with a sad smile.

"We were apart for five years," Naruto said softly. "I-I don't think I can stand to be apart from him for five _days _now…"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the blonde. Naruto poked his tongue out at him.

"Well, you try being apart from Temari for five years!" He dared. "Then you'll understand!"

"Hey, I might get some peace and quiet," Shikamaru said thoughtfully. Naruto smacked him over the head for Temari. Shikamaru chuckled, knowing he wouldn't last five weeks away from his long term partner.

"I have to call Sasuke!" Naruto cried, bouncing up and down. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Come on," he said, trying to lead the blonde towards the door. "Let's have one last meal first."

Naruto grinned at him, hugging him tight.

"Alright, one last meal!" He agreed. "Ramen!"

Before Shikamaru could respond, a pounding at the door caught them both off guard.

"Naruto!"  
Shikamaru and Naruto blinked at each other, not recognizing the voice through the door.

"Naruto!"  
Suddenly it clicked for Naruto and his eyes widened.

"Naruto! Where the hell is my damn fridge!?"

Naruto and Shikamaru started laughing as Sai continued to bang on the door. Not even he could bring Naruto down, not now he was going home.

Home to Sasuke.

-----

Shikamaru shook his head as the blonde inhaled bowl after bowl of ramen. Even after five years it still freaked Shikamaru out slightly.

After laughing as Sai and his friends (or henchmen as Naruto had always referred to them as) dragged his fridge back out, Shikamaru and Naruto had headed down to Naruto's favorite ramen shop in Suna to have a final meal together.

Naruto dropped the bowl and sat back, sighing contently. Shikamaru shook his head and tossed his credit card onto the table as he downed the last of his sake.

"I'm gonna miss you, Shikamaru," Naruto said suddenly. Shikamaru looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Me too, Naruto," the brunette replied gruffly. "But I'll come visit you. I'll visit you when playing hooky from work."

Naruto hugged Shikamaru tight before releasing him quickly.

"Come on," he said rising. "Let's go back to mine and watch a movie."

"Aren't your DVD's packed?" Shikamaru asked as he retrieved his card. Naruto shook his head.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep the night the contract was done," Naruto said with a shrug. "So I left a bunch out."

"Let's go," Shikamaru said as he headed towards the door. "And they better be damn good."

Naruto looked to the side, shuffling slightly.

"Er, about that…"

-----

"You're the one that I want!" Naruto sang along, bouncing up and down in his seat. "Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey! They one that I want!"

Next to him on the couch Shikamaru took a deep breath.

'_Two more seconds, then I crack his head open…_'

Before the head-cracking plan could be put in motion, however, Shikamaru's phone beeped. Reading the message, the brunette smiled, rising.

"That's Temari," he said easily. "She wants me home."

Without looking away from the TV Naruto raised his hand and made a whip-like movement, complete with noise. Shikamaru chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah I know," he said. "I'm whipped and proud."

Naruto hit pause on the movie and pulled Shikamaru into a sudden tight hug. Shikamaru sighed, patting his clingy friend on the back.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too," he mumbled. Naruto hugged him tighter briefly before releasing him.

"But I'll see you heaps, right?" Naruto said, suddenly anxious. "Right?"

Shikamaru nodded, backing towards the door.

"Yeah, heaps," he said with a smile. "But now I have to go."

They exchanged goodbyes again with Naruto almost crying before Shikamaru vanished. Slumping back into his seat, Naruto hit play on the movie. A few minutes of watching John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John sing and dance and he as suddenly full of energy again, so much so he almost didn't hear the knock at his door.

"Coming!" He shouted, leaving the movie playing as he crossed to the door. "Did you forget something Shika? Ha! You're gonna be late and Temari's gonna be pissed!"

Swinging the door open, Naruto prepared to laugh at Shikamaru but froze as he met with a large bouquet of golden roses. The roses lowered to show a smirking Uchiha.

"Surprise," he said in a smug voice.

Naruto stared at him for a moment, a large grin slipping onto his face.

"Sasuke!" He shrieked, launching himself at the raven. Sasuke dropped the flowers just in time, catching the blonde in a tight embrace. Naruto latched his mouth on to Sasuke's instantly, allowing the raven to slide his tongue into the blonde's mouth straight away.

Naruto wrapped his own tongue around Sasuke's in a kind of embrace, wanting to meld with the raven as much as possible. Sasuke returned the kiss with equal vigor. They hadn't seen each other in three days! Sasuke wanted his blonde, and in more ways than one. When they broke apart panting, Sasuke scooped up the roses while leaving an arm wrapped around Naruto's waist. Naruto dragged the Uchiha into the room eagerly.

Sasuke looked around, sharp eyes taking in the boxes, messy bed and still playing DVD. He raised an eyebrow at Naruto, who blushed.

"Shut up," Naruto growled, a smile still on his face. Sasuke handed him the roses, and Naruto bit his lip, suppressing a grin.

"I'm not a girl, teme," he mumbled, snatching the flowers from him anyway. Darting off, Naruto dug around in some boxes before finding a jug. Filling it with water he placed the roses in it delicately. Returning to Sasuke, he found the Uchiha had switched off the movie and was missing.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called, panicking slightly. "Sasuke!?"

Arms wrapped around the blonde's waist and he was pulled against a firm chest. Naruto sighed in relief, leaning back against the raven.

"Don't do that," he muttered. "You scared me…"

Sasuke nuzzled the blonde's neck affectionately.

"Sorry, love," Sasuke murmured. "I didn't mean to make you think you're crazy…"

"It's not that…" Naruto whispered, turning in Sasuke's arms to lean his head on his shoulder. "I missed you so much… I didn't want to think I was imagining you…"

Sasuke kissed Naruto gently on the forehead.

"You're not imagining me," Sasuke reassured him. "I'm right here. And I missed you too…"

Naruto remained wrapped in Sasuke's tight embrace until the raven began to move them towards the couch. Once there, he dropped down, allowing Naruto to settle in his arms again.

"Mmm…" Naruto snuggled into Sasuke happily. "Sasuke…"

"Yeah, dobe?" Sasuke replied, holding him slightly tighter.

"Why won't Itachi marry Deidara?" Naruto asked. He felt Sasuke stiffen beneath him. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed, tightening his arms around Naruto.

"When Itachi was head of the company, he was very concerned with his image," Sasuke began slowly. "He was worried that if he was that open about his relationship with Deidara, the Child Agencies might decide he was an unfit guardian and take me away from him… so he never asked Deidara."

"Why doesn't he ask him now?" Naruto asked, confused. "I mean, you're over eighteen, you're independent…"

"Because he's afraid Deidara won't say yes," Sasuke murmured softly. "He's afraid Deidara will say no because Itachi put me above him once."  
Naruto was silent for a while, so long that Sasuke thought he might have fallen asleep until he spoke again.

"Will it be the same with us?" Naruto asked quietly. "Will we not be able to marry because of the companies?"

Sasuke's arms tightened around Naruto, a slight smile slipping onto his face.

"You're already thinking of marriage?" He murmured into the scarlet blonde's ear. "Good…"

"Sasuke!" Naruto squeaked. "Answer the question!"  
"Nothing will stop me from marrying you, Naruto," Sasuke said determinedly. "I don't care what other people think. I'm going to marry you one day, one day soon."

Naruto grinned, flipping himself over in Sasuke's arm to kiss the raven deeply.

Sasuke smiled against his lips, clutching him tighter. Naruto broke the kiss, looking Sasuke in the eye.

"Tell Itachi that Dei wants to marry him," Naruto said firmly. Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"Why don't you tell him?" He asked. "After all, he and Dei still live in the mansion."  
Naruto grinned, burying his face into Sasuke's chest.

"That's right…" he whispered. "And Tobi too!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and Tobi," he muttered. "But mainly you…"

Naruto grinned again, leaning into Sasuke's embrace.

"I love you, Uchiha Sasuke," he said suddenly. Sasuke smiled softly.

"I love you, Uzumaki Naruto," he replied.

They lay still for a minute, basking in the silence between them before:  
"Sex, dobe. _Now._"


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Yaoi, smut, etc.

Pairing: SasuNaru

* * *

Ore Tachi No Ima Ga

* * *

"Dobe!"

"I'm coming, teme!" Naruto shouted down the stairs. "Be patient!"

"Dobe, you know I don't have patience!"

Naruto ignored the raven, taking his time down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom he found an irritable Sasuke waiting for him.

"About time," Sasuke snapped. "Come on!"

"Kami-sama, Sasuke," Naruto mumbled. "You've never been so eager to go to an art show before…"

"Hurry up or I'll rape you in the back seat," Sasuke threatened. "And you'll enjoy it."

Naruto blushed, huffing.

"You're such a teme," he muttered. Sasuke wrapped an arm around his waist, tugging him towards the mansion doors.

"And that's why you love me," Sasuke said, pulling the blonde towards the waiting limo. Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, true," he said softly.

After moving back to Konoha, Naruto immediately set up at the Uchiha mansion. Naturally, Sasuke had been horny as all hell for the first month or so, until, three months later, Naruto managed to get him to tone it down to five rounds a day.

Sasuke finally got Naruto into the car, shouting for Juugo to take them to the art gallery.

"So what is it this time, teme?" Naruto asked, looking out the window. "A charity event? A publicity stunt?"  
"Just a regular art show," Sasuke replied, eyes roving his blonde. "And, of course, Deidara's first time showing his art under the name Uchiha legally."

Naruto smiled, thinking back to Itachi and Deidara's wedding a couple of months earlier.

"Yeah…" he murmured. "Good for Dei…"

"I still can't stand him," Sasuke muttered under his breath. Naruto ignored him.

"Are we there yet?" He demanded. Sasuke smirked.

"We've got some time…" he murmured, leaning over to caress Naruto's face. Naruto glared at him.

"Teme," he warned. "No."

Sasuke calmly raised the screen in between the driver and the back of the limo, eyes locked on his prey.

-----

Naruto straightened his top, trying to hide his new hickies, before stepping out of the limo. He and Sasuke entered the Art Gallery, Naruto glaring straight back at all the women glaring at him. They were everywhere Sasuke went.

"Naru-chan! Sasuke-kun, un!"

Naruto turned to face Deidara with a smile, Sasuke with a scowl.

"Hey, Dei," Naruto greeted him. "Are you excited?"

Deidara nodded, practically bouncing up and down.

"Very much so, un," he said. "It's going to be a _big _night!"

Before Naruto could question him he was gone. He turned back to Sasuke to find him scanning the room. The raven's eyes stopped suddenly and a smirk appeared on his face. He turned back to Naruto and seemed unsurprised to see him staring at the raven.

"Do you want some champagne, love?" Sasuke asked innocently. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I'll get it," he declared. He stalked off muttering about he refused to be treated like a 'girl.'

Naruto crossed to the bar, scooping up two glasses of champagne. Turning back, he found Sasuke missing. Frowning, he scanned the crowd for the teme, but was unable to spot him.

"Stupid bastard…" Naruto muttered, earning him odd looks. "Where the hell did he go!?"  
Suddenly, the room darkened and a light came up on the stage. A redhead who looked stunningly like Gaara appeared, tapping the microphone.

"Hello and welcome," he began. "I am, as most of you know, the head of the art gallery, Akasuna no Sasori, and I would like to welcome you all-"

Naruto tuned out, scanning the crowd for his lover. Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

The blonde's eyes flew over other random guests, all overdressed and obviously supporting giant sticks up their asses, but he couldn't spot the duck-butt hair.

"-to the stage for a special announcement," Sasori was saying, obviously unimpressed. "Please welcome, Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto's head shot back to the stage. Sure enough, there was Sasuke standing next to the redhead. Naruto glared at him.

"Bastard ditched me…" he mumbled. "Ditched me for a publicity stunt…"

Nevertheless, Naruto tuned in to hear what he has to say.

"Ladies and gentlemen, good evening," Sasuke began. "I am sorry to take up some of your time, but I have an important announcement and I wanted to do it in public. Why? Because I'm rich and that's just what we do."

A slight snicker went through the audience. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, let's cut to the chase," Sasuke said briskly. "As many of you know, I have been with my partner Naruto for three months now, but I guess you could count us as being together for the last five years, even though we were apart."

Naruto froze, staring up at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at him.  
"So I guess I'm just gonna say it," Sasuke said bluntly. "Naruto, will you marry me?"

Naruto froze as a light swung on to him.

For about two seconds.

A grin broke out on the blonde's face and he made his way quickly to the stage. Somewhere along the way someone took the champagne glasses. Naruto climbed onto the stage, walked straight to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Yes, yes, _yes._"

Sasuke claimed the blonde's lips in a soft gentle kiss, not wanting to put on a show for the crowd. As soon as they parted, Sasuke produced a gold ring, sliding it onto Naruto's ring finger. Naruto saw that the raven was already wearing a matching silver one.

"You knew I'd say yes?" Naruto asked teasingly as Sasori shooed them from the stage amid the applause. "So confident…"

"Even if you said no," Sasuke murmured. "I would have forced you into it."

Naruto shook his head, looking up at his fiancé.

"Let's go home," he suggested. "I'm sick of this place."  
"Home it is," Sasuke agreed. "Our home."

Naruto rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Don't get all sappy on me," he warned. Sasuke smirked.

"You're the girl, remember?" He pointed out. Naruto frowned.

"I'm not a girl, teme!" He snapped, barely noticing that they were now out of the art gallery and heading for the limo.

Sasuke smirked again.  
"Of course you are," he said simply. "And on our wedding day you'll wear such a pretty dress…"

"TEME!" Naruto screamed, running after the now-fleeing Uchiha. "Get back here!"  
"Love you too, dobe," Sasuke called over his shoulder.

Naruto grinned, stopping momentarily. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and halted as well. For a moment they just stared at each other, emotions conveyed with their eyes, and then Sasuke held out his hand to the blonde. Naruto ran forward and took it, smiling at the raven.

"Love you, dobe,"

"Love you, teme,"

"…can we have sex in the car?"

"NO!"


End file.
